Paranoid
by just-ask-me-to-stay
Summary: I really suck at Summary's but I promise the story is way better then what you're going to read here. Andy is cut loose when Sam comes back from UC, they get partnered together, so Andy never tackled him.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: **__**Here's my new story. I actually worked the hardest on the story then I have any other that I've posted before. I'm really excited for you guys to read this one. It's more of a darker one, not too dark, but it isn't fluff... some fluff, but not pure fluff. Anyways enough of my rambling (maybe I am more like McNally then I thought lol) Happy Reading! **_

_**Disclaimer**__: I don't own Rookie Blue. _

* * *

_**Chapter One: **_

Andy stood in front of the mirror in her bathroom braiding her hair. She brushed on a couple coats of mascara to make her eyelashes longer.

She walked into her room and grabbed the clothes she had set out on the bed. Plain white t-shirt and light blue jeans with her classic grey sneakers, she tied the shoes and grabbed her bag ready to walk the five blocks to the station.

* * *

Sam got out of the long hot shower he desperately needed. He shaved off the beard he had grown during UC, he was happy to be home, glad to see Oliver and Jerry had come in every so often for the year he was gone to keep the dust level down. He saw that his freezer was full of frozen dinners, courtesy to Oliver's wife Zoe.

He walked into his bedroom and put on the simple black shirt and blue jeans, grabbed his work bag and unlocked his big silver beast in the driveway.

* * *

"Hey Andy" Traci said as Andy walked into the woman's locker room.

"Hey Trace, how was dinner with Jerry last night?" Andy asked as she opened her locker.

"It was really great. I think I might let him meet Leo." Traci smiled as she buttoned up her uniform.

"Wow, big step. That's great though, I'm happy for you" Andy smiled as she pulled out her newly dry cleaned uniform.

"Thanks, what about you? I know a certain blonde-haired detective has been trying to get your attention." Traci said placing a foot on the bench to tie her boots.

"I'm not interested. I don't date cops remember?" Andy reminded her friend.

"He's a detective though" Traci replied.

"Still carries a gun and a badge." Andy said

"Alright, I'll let it go" Traci laughed as Noelle walked in.

"Fifteen minutes to parade, hurry it up ladies" she said before walking back out.

"I think Noelle is seeing Frank" Traci whispered as Andy closed her locker.

"What makes you think that?" Andy asked as they walked out of the locker room.

"I can just tell" Traci said as they loaded their guns."And I saw them leave together yesterday, looking pretty friendly." She added

* * *

"Good Morning Coopers!" Staff Sargent Frank Best said as he walked up the middle of the room to the podium.

"Good Morning" was mumbled in response throughout the room.

"It's a beautiful day! Can someone tell me why this day is so great?" Frank asked looking around the room.

Chris Diaz raised his hand and took a guess. "New month, Fresh start?"

"Partially correct Diaz!" Frank smiled and Chris looked over at his friends and smiled.

"This day is also so great because Guns and Gangs have finally gave us back our very own Officer Sam Swarek!" Frank beamed as everyone started cheering.

Andy turned around and looked at the man beside Oliver who was accepting handshakes and receiving claps on the back. He was quite attractive and she could tell he was muscular. He looked about early thirties and had these piercing brown eyes. He looked around the room and his eyes landed on hers, he offered her a small smile and she felt the blush rising in her cheeks. Frank started speaking again so she directed her attention to the staff Sargent.

"Officer Swarek here has been working undercover in order to put away Anton Hill! And did so! Congratulations!" Frank said as he clapped his hands together. "Pretty easy day today, just patrol the streets and make yourselves known, if the criminals know we're watching they won't commit crimes! Peck/Epstein, Nash/Williams, Diaz/Shaw, and Officer McNally will be with Officer Swarek, it's his first day back in uniform so go easy on him. Serve, Protect and always have your partners back!" Frank said as the room started to clear.

"So great to have you back buddy, can't wait for the next poker night so I can take all your money." Oliver beamed as he noticed Andy coming up behind Sam.

"McNally! Be easy on my boy here today alright?"

"Of course Oliver" Andy laughed; Sam couldn't help but noticed her perfectly white teeth and the way her face lit up as she laughed. Oliver walked away and she turned her direction to Sam.

"Officer Swarek, welcome back" she smiled.

"Thank you, I'll uh grab the keys to 1504 and meet you there?" Sam suggested.

"Sure, I'll grab some coffee, do you want a cup?" she asked.

"That would be great, black please." Sam smiled as he took off in the opposite direction.

* * *

"So Swarek's pretty good looking" Traci said coming up beside her.

"He's alright." Andy said.

"OH right, you don't date cops" Traci laughed leaning against the counter.

"If you'll excuse me with your girl talk, I need some coffee" Dov said hip checking Traci to the side and grabbing a cup.

"Wow haven't even talked to the guy and you're already making his coffee." Dov said as he stirred his.

"I have talked to him, and I offered, why is everyone making a bigger deal out of this then it needs to be?" Andy snapped as she grabbed her coffees and walked out of the station.

* * *

Andy walked up to the squad where Sam and Oliver were talking.

"McNally, where's my coffee?" Oliver asked sounding hurt.

"Sorry Sir." Andy laughed as she handed Sam his coffee.

"Thank you" Sam smiled

"Alright Diaz let's hit the streets! But first let's stop at that deli place cause you're driving and buying me a sandwich." Oliver cheered.

"Have fun" Andy laughed at Chris. He shook his head and followed Oliver to their squad.

"Ready to go McNally?" Sam asked

"Yes Sir" she smiled as she put her bag in the trunk and climbed in the passenger seat.

They drove in silence, both sipping on their coffees.

"So, how long were you undercover?" Andy asked looking at Sam.

"Just over a year" Sam replied as he came to a stop sign. Andy nodded slightly as he looked over at her. "How long you been a rook?"

"I'm not a rookie anymore, but we got cut loose about four months ago. We haven't been assigned permanent partners yet." Andy explained.

"I see! And you like the job?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, all I've ever wanted to do, ever since I was a little girl." Andy smiled.

"Wow, long time." Sam said.

"Well my dad was a cop so I knew I would follow in his footsteps."

"So you're Tommy McNally's daughter then." Sam said

Andy nodded. "You knew him?"

"He was Oliver's TO. I never worked with him though, maybe a couple cases I helped out on when I started." Sam said.

"I see" Andy said nervously. Sam caught on to her new mood and knew what it was the cause, he had heard that Tommy wasn't doing very well, turned to the bottle and was forced into early retirement, it made sense that she was nervous talking about her dad with other people.

"How is he doing?" Sam asked, he should have let the conversation drop but he was curious.

"He's doing really good actually" Andy smiled, for once in a long time she could talk about her dad and be proud and not worried that someone ran into him on one of his binge drinking nights.

* * *

**_"_****_1504 what's your twenty?" _**Dispatch asked through the radio.

"Dundas square" Sam said picking up the radio.

**_"_****_ten four, are you available to assist 1503 in a transport?" _**

"Show us en route" Sam said placing the radio back in its spot.

* * *

They pulled up to the scene to see Noelle taking a statement while Traci stood with a man at the stairs of the house, he was cuffed and had a couple cuts on his face.

"Officer…. Nash" Sam said reading her name tag. "What happened?"

"Got called to a disturbance, this man and the one in our squad were fighting in the front lawn. Neighbors called it in, we didn't want to bring them in the same squad." Traci explained.

"Makes sense, you searched him already?" Sam asked grabbing the man.

"Yes sir" Traci said.

"Alright, we'll get him back to the station, book and process him." Sam said as he turned away Andy close on his heels.

* * *

"I didn't do anything wrong!" the man yelled from the backseat. Sam rolled his eyes and looked at Andy.

"Well you obviously did something wrong if you are cuffed in the backseat." Andy said.

"This is bullshit." The man said leaning back in the seat. Andy shook her head and looked straight ahead as they pulled into the station.

"McNally, get this guy booked and I'll go park the squad" Sam ordered as she got out.

"Yes Sir" she said to Sam as she opened the back door. "Let's go" she said as she pulled the guy from the back seat out.

* * *

"You're being charged with assault and fighting in public, you will be released after the paperwork is finalized, do you understand?" Andy said as she placed the man in a holding cell.

"Yeah." He said simply sitting down on the metal bench.

"The original arresting officers will be by soon to get you to sign you're statement." Andy said as she closed the door. She walked over to where Sam was filling out papers.

"I'm going to go finish the paperwork Sir" Andy said taking the sheets from him and heading to the desk.

* * *

Andy finished the report and handed it for Sam to sign, his hand brushed along hers and Andy couldn't help but look up and meet his eyes, feeling the warmth and electricity of where his hand had met hers.

"You heading to the Penny tonight?" Sam asked

"Most likely" Andy smiled.

"Can I give you a ride?" he asked.

"Sure I'd like that" Andy smiled as she checked her watch. "Meet you outside in twenty?"

"I'll be there" Sam said as they parted ways to the locker rooms.

* * *

Sam grabbed his jacket hanging in his locker and the keys on the top shelf.

"See you at the penny tonight Sammy?" Oliver asked walking in the locker room.

"You bet" Sam smiled as he passed his friend and walked out the door.

* * *

"Hey" Andy said as she saw Sam coming out of the station.

"How'd you know this was mine?" Sam said pointing to the silver beast she was leaning on.

"Took a guess, haven't seen this one before since I been here so I figured it must be yours." Andy smiled.

"You guessed correctly." Sam laughed as he grabbed her bag and threw it in the back along with his. He opened the passenger door for Andy and she climbed in mumbling a quick thanks.

They drove in a comfortable silence, it was crazy, Andy had just met him and she already felt so comfortable around him.

Sam pulled into the last free space in the parking lot of The Black Penny. He shut off the truck and turned to Andy.

"You know you're a solid cop." Sam said, Andy looked at her hands and blushed. "I'm going to request you as a permanent partner, if that's okay with you."

"After one day?" Andy questioned.

"Yeah, I know it's weird, but I already know I can trust you, today you showed me that you know my moves and have my back. I know you're not a rookie anymore but I feel like you can learn a lot from me." Sam said.

"What about Guns and Gangs?"

"What about it?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well I heard you're the best UC officer they have, just thought you'd be jumping at the chance at another undercover assignment." Andy said.

"I'm going to take a little break from UC." Sam smiled. "Should we go in?"

"Sure" Andy smiled as she opened the door to the truck, she climbed out and waited for Sam to lock the truck. He placed his hand at the small of her back and guided her into the busy bar.

They sat at the last two bar stools and Sam signaled the bartender, Liam over.

"Shit Sam! It's been a while! We missed you along here, defiantly don't go through as much scotch with you gone." Liam grinned.

"Thanks Liam, I'll take that scotch though, and whatever Andy's having" Sam smiled.

"Beer please" she said as she smiled at Sam.

Sam felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around to see Luke Callaghan behind him.

"Welcome Back Sammy, sorry I didn't get to check in with you earlier, I was working a case but wanted to stop by and say hey." Luke said turning his attention to Andy. "Hey Andy, how are you?" he smiled

Sam rolled his eyes and swished his scotch around in the glass. "I'm great Luke, how are you?" she asked.

"I'm great, I was actually wondering if you would like to catch dinner this weekend." Luke said putting his hands in his pocket.

"Luke, we've already been through this." Andy said quietly.

"Right, you don't date cops." Luke said looking at the ground. "I'll see you around then" he said walking away.

"How about I give you a ride home" Sam said as he pulled out his wallet and placed a couple bills under his now empty glass.

"That would be very appreciated" Andy smiled as she downed the rest of her beer.

* * *

**Serve, Protect and Leave a review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**_

_**Disclaimer**__: I don't own Rookie Blue. _

* * *

_**Chapter Two: **_

"Good Morning Partner" Sam said as Andy approached the squad, bag on her shoulder and two coffees in her hand.

"Good Morning to you _Partner" _Andy smiled handing him her coffee, he grabbed it from her hands allowing his to linger against her fingers, she smiled softly. He grabbed the bag off her shoulder and opened the trunk, placing the bag inside before slamming it shut. He dangled they keys in front of Andy.

"Want to drive?" he asked

"You're going to let me drive?" she asked skeptically

"Yes, you are now my partner and I trust you to not kill me in a car accident." Sam grinned as she snatched the keys and rounded the squad.

* * *

They answered a couple calls before lunch, nothing serious, a car accident and a noise complaint.

They sat in a booth at Sam's favorite diner, the waitress came over and Sam ordered two cheeseburgers and a side of fries to share.

"What if I didn't eat meat?" Andy questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm sorry McNally, the first thing I ask all my partners is if they eat meat, I must have forgot to ask you." Sam smirked.

"Shut up Sam" Andy laughed as the waitress came over with their drinks.

"So Samuel, tell me something about you" Andy smiled taking a sip of her pop.

"Well _Andrea_ I don't like being called Samuel." Sam said with a straight face. "Reminds me of getting in trouble"

"Something that happened a lot?" Andy asked with a grin.

"Wouldn't you like to know" Sam said as they waitress brought over their food, she set the side of fries in the middle of the two cops and put a side of gravy beside it.

"Enjoy officers" the waitress said as she walked away.

"This place has the best burgers in the whole city."

"Well I love a good burger, so I'll be the judge of that." Andy said as she picked up the burger. Sam admired the way Andy actually ate. Unlike the girls who never ate around men, Andy had no problem stuffing her face, one of the things he had learned he adored about her.

Andy ate half the burger and put it down, she picked up a fry and dipped it in gravy before speaking "Okay, that is the best burger I've ever had."

"I told you!" Sam laughed "I would never lie to you McNally"

Andy smiled as she picked her burger back up and ate it.

* * *

They ate mostly in silence watching other customers come in and leave, they made small talk but they were comfortable in silence. Once they were finished the waitress cleared the table and she brought their bill. Sam grabbed it before Andy could.

"How much do I owe?" Andy asked

"Nothing, it's on me." Sam said pulling out his wallet.

"Sam, that's really nice, but I can pay for my half." Andy insisted.

"Not necessary partner, I got this one, how about you get breakfast tomorrow?" Sam suggested.

"Deal" she smiled, she excused herself and visited the bathroom before they left. She was washing her hands when her phone started ringing, she quickly dried her hands and grabbed it from her pocket.

"McNally" she answered.

"Hey, how's it going?" Traci asked

"Great, how about you?"

"Fine, listen I hate to do this to you because I know you were depending on me but I can't make dinner tonight with your dad and his new girlfriend." Traci said

"Trace" Andy sighed, she really didn't want to go alone. Her dad had started going to AA meetings and had met a woman in the program, her dad said he'd take her to dinner so they could meet and that Andy could bring one of her friends.

"I know Andy, I'm really sorry but Dex is being an ass and not taking Leo tonight, apparently having sexy time with the yoga teacher is more important than seeing his own son." Traci explained.

"It's okay I understand." Andy sighed.

"I'm so sorry" Traci said again, "listen I got to go Noelle is waiting for me, but see if Gail or someone can go with you." She said before hanging up.

Andy sighed and walked out of the bathroom to see Sam waiting at the front door.

"Everything okay?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, Traci had called me, she was supposed to come with me for dinner with my dad tonight but her ex is being an ass." Andy explained as they made their way to the squad.

"That sucks, but if you want someone to go with you, I don't have plans tonight and I wouldn't mind" Sam said with a smile as she handed him the squad keys.

"I can't ask you to do that for me." Andy said as she passed him walking to the passenger seat of the squad.

"I wouldn't have offered if I didn't mind McNally" Sam smiled

"Thanks, it means a lot Sam" Andy said as they drove off.

* * *

Sam was waiting for Andy outside the station, he was dressed in his nicer jeans and a red t-shirt, he hoped this place they were going to wasn't too fancy. He heard the door open and looked up. Andy had her wavy hair down, wearing a blue loose top and black jeans.

"Hey, you look great" Sam smiled as she walked up. He watched the color rise in her cheeks and she looked at the ground.

"You don't look half bad either" Andy smiled as she stopped in front of him.

"Is this okay?" Sam asked looking down at his clothes.

"It's great; it's not that fancy of a restaurant." Andy assured him as he unlocked the truck.

He drove to the address Andy gave him and they pulled up to a small Italian restaurant.

Sam parked the truck beside the curb and got out, jogging over to open Andy's door for her.

"Thank you" she blushed as she jumped out grabbing Sam's offered hand to help her. They walked inside and Andy spotted her dad.

"Hey dad" Andy said as he stood up to hug her.

"Hey kiddo" her dad said hugging her tightly.

"Dad, this is my partner..."

"Sam Swarek, no way" Tommy laughed as he shook Sam's hand. "How you been Rook?"

"Not a rook anymore Sir, but I've been good." Sam smiled.

"Andy, Sam this is Ann, I met her in the program." Tommy said pointing to the woman sitting beside him.

"Nice to meet you" Andy said shaking her hand.

* * *

The night went on and dinner was great, conversation flowed easily and Andy even got to hear some stories about Sam when he was a rookie. The waitress brought the bill over and Tommy grabbed it, he got up to go pay and Sam followed quickly behind him.

* * *

"How long have you and Sam been seeing each other?" Ann asked with a smile.

"Oh, we aren't together, he's my partner, we've only know each other for two months." Andy smiled.

"Could have fooled me" Ann smiled, "You two are so comfortable with each other, and the way he looks at you, with such admiration."

Andy smiled slightly and looked down hiding the blush on her cheeks.

* * *

Sam and Tommy stood at the front paying the bill.

"You didn't have to pay for half Swarek, I could have handled it." Tommy said as Sam pulled out his debit card.

"No worries Sir, it's the least I can do." Sam said entering his pin.

"How's my girl? I know she won't tell me the truth." Tommy said as the waitress handed them receipts.

"She's great, solid copper. Just like her dad." Sam smiled.

Tommy looked up at Sam and grinned. "That's great to hear. I'm glad she has you as a partner, I can rely on you to have her back and keep her safe."

"Wouldn't have it any other way Sir" Sam grinning as they made their way back to the table.

"It was great meeting you Andy, Sam." Ann said as they stood up to leave.

"You too, Andy can I give you a ride home?" Sam asked looking at her.

"That would be great." Andy smiled as she turned to Ann who winked at her.

"Bye Dad" Andy said hugging her dad.

"See ya kiddo" Tommy said as he watched Sam put his hand on the small of Andy's back and guide her out of the restaurant.

"He's good for her." Ann said as she noticed Tommy watching them.

"I agree, hopefully she'll see it, she's stubborn that one." Tommy smiled as he looked at Ann.

* * *

Sam drove Andy to her apartment; he pulled up beside the curb.

"I'll walk you up" Sam smiled as he got out to open her door. They walked up the steps to the front door and Andy opened it, they walked to the third floor and they reached her apartment.

"Thanks again for coming with me tonight." Andy said

"It was really no problem; it was great to see Tommy again." Sam smiled. They stared at each other for a couple minutes before Sam started leaning in. She felt him press his lips against hers as his hands found her waist, pulling her closer to him.

Andy gave in and wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. They finally broke apart and Sam rested his forehead against Andy's.

"See you tomorrow Partner" Sam whispered before letting her go. He walked down the hallway to the stairs as Andy closed her door. She leaned against it trying to calm her breath and the butterflies in her stomach; she pressed her fingers against her lips and smiled.

* * *

Sam woke up the next morning feeling more refreshed then he could remember, he had a great night with Andy and the kiss goodnight had left him with a high.

He showered and shaved quickly before dressing and running out the door. He stopped at Tim Horton's and grabbed coffee and bagels for himself and Andy before pulling up to her apartment, luckily enough just as she was coming out.

"What are you doing here?" she asked with a grin.

"Picking up my partner, get in I got coffee and bagels" Sam smiled as he unlocked the doors.

"I thought I was buying breakfast?" she asked as she took a sip of her coffee and closed her eyes letting out a small moan.

"Well you can get next time." Sam smiled at her.

They pulled up to the station and Sam grabbed both their bags and carried them inside. They stopped at the locker rooms and Sam handed her, her bag as she handed him his coffee.

"See ya in parade McNally" Sam said turning to the men's locker room.

"See ya partner" Andy smiled as she walked into the women's. Traci came in a couple minutes after Andy.

"How was dinner last night? Did Gail go with?" Traci asked opening her locker.

"No, actually Sam came, he knew my dad from back when he was a rookie so it was great. My dad actually was calling Sam rookie." Andy laughed

"Wow, so it was kind of like a date." Traci stated rather than asking it as a question.

"It was not a date" Andy said pausing… "He did pay for the bill…. Walked me up to my apartment" Andy grinned.

"Did he kiss you goodnight too?" Traci teased. Andy didn't respond, but the blush on her cheeks gave her away.

"No friggen way!" Traci nearly yelled.

"Shhhh Trace!" Andy said as a couple officers walked into the locker room.

"You little liar! I thought you didn't date cops!"

"Sam's just different." Andy said doing up the last couple buttons on her uniform.

* * *

Andy walked into parade with Traci beside her; they went to sit in their usual spots at the front. Once they were seated Andy twisted in her seat to see Sam against the wall next to Oliver, Sam caught her eye and smiled slightly before winking at her as Frank walked in.

* * *

**AH! I just love, love, love, writing Sam and Andy. Serve, Protect and leave me a review pretty please :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: You guys are seriously awesome. I'm so glad you're loving this story. This one is probably my favorite of what I've written.**

**As great as it is to see my regular followers (which truly is GREAT, because you guys are amazing) It's also great to see some new followers as well. So welcome to what I do in my spare time (and when I'm bored at work) **

**Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Rookie Bl ue.

* * *

**Chapter Three: **

Sam walked out of parade and headed to the squad room to grab the keys. He had been in a great mood since being with Andy last night, and it didn't go unnoticed.

"Bounce in your step, twinkle in your eyes, if I didn't know any better I'd say you're falling in love" Noelle teased as she grabbed her squad keys and walked out.

Love? No. Sam wasn't in love with McNally, he very well could be though, he'd never felt this way about anyone before. Maybe it was love.

* * *

"So Sam what's going on with you and this rookie?" Oliver asked appearing next to Sam as he was walking out to the squad.

"She's not a rookie anymore, and nothing is going on." Sam lied.

"Mhmm, I see the longing looks and the lingering fingers, don't think you can pass one over on me." Oliver said as he narrowed his eyes at Sam. "I say go for it brother. I ship it."

"You what?" Sam asked confused.

"I ship it" Oliver repeated.

"What the hell does that mean?" Sam asked

"Izzy said it yesterday! It means when you see two people and think they'd look good together as a couple, you approve of it and want them to be together, something like that" Oliver said

"That's stupid." Sam argued.

"Whatever brother, what I'm saying is, seeing you happy with Andy is the first time I've seen you happy in a really long time, so I say go for it." Oliver said as Dov caught up with him. "Have a good shift Sammy" Oliver said heading to their squad.

* * *

Andy and Sam we're patrolling the neighbourhood when they got a call for a break and enter.

"Everything is clear ma'am, there's no one in the house." Andy said as Sam finished clearing the basement.

"Thank you officers, would you mind staying with me till my boyfriend gets home? He's on his way." The young woman asked.

"No problem, how about you and I go through the house and see what was taken while my partner talks to the neighbours." Sam suggested, the woman agreed and went upstairs with Sam as Andy went to the neighbours.

She knocked on the door and an older man answered.

"What can I do for you officer?" the older man asked.

"Good Morning Sir, my name is Officer McNally, you're neighbour reported someone breaking into her house and I was wondering if you saw anything." Andy asked pulling out her notepad and writing down the address of the house.

"I was taking my morning nap; I didn't hear anything until the sirens woke me up." The man explained.

"Okay, can I just get your name and a contact number please in case we have to follow up?" Andy asked as she took down the man's name and number.

"Thank you sir, have a nice day." Andy smiled as she went to the other house.

She knocked three times before someone answered. It was a younger man this time. Probably around the same age as Andy, maybe a year or two older.

"Good Morning, my name is Officer McNally; I was wondering if I could ask you a couple questions." She said as she saw Sam come out of the house, talking with a man, she assumed it to be the woman's boyfriend.

"Sure, what happened there?" he asked pointing to the house where the squad was.

"You're neighbour reported a break and enter and I was wondering if you saw anything." Andy said.

"You know what, I was in my backyard cleaning up and I heard shouting, I ignored it and just assumed they were fighting again, happens a lot, and then I saw a man running in the field, I didn't even think to put two and two together." He said.

"That's great, did you get a good look at the guy?" Andy asked writing in her notepad.

"About 5'11, maybe two hundred pounds, light brown hair, muscular build."

"That's good, here's my card, and if you remember anything else give us a call. What was your name?" Andy asked writing down the address.

"Ryan, Ryan Matthews." He said taking the card from Andy.

"Thank you very much Ryan." Andy smiled as she walked to Sam.

"Got anything?" Sam asked.

"Neighbour gave me a description, but I doubt we'll find the guy, he's long gone now." Andy said closing her notebook.

"Agreed, how about we finish this up and go grab some lunch?" Sam suggested.

"Sounds great, I'll be in the squad." Andy smiled as she walked over and got in the driver's seat.

* * *

Sam and Andy were finishing up their lunch when Andy's phone started ringing. She fished it out of her pocket and noticed that she didn't recognize the number, she decided to answer anyways.

"McNally" she said after taking a sip of her drink to wash down the food.

"Officer McNally? This is Ryan Matthews, we spoke earlier about my neighbours break and enter?" he said

"Oh, Mr. Matthews, hi, did you have something else to add to your statement?" She asked as Sam looked up and raised his eyebrow.

"No actually, I don't do this often actually but I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go for coffee." He said.

"Uhm, I'm going to have to decline, thanks for the call but I'm seeing someone." Andy said stuttering over a couple words, completely taken off guard.

"Oh, okay, no problem, I just thought you were very beautiful and kind and wanted to ask you out. Sorry for disrupting you." Ryan said.

"Thank you, it's alright though. Have a nice day." Andy said hanging up her phone.

"Who was that?" Sam asked taking a bite of his BLT.

"Neighbour from the last call, asked me out" Andy laughed.

"And you said you're seeing someone?" Sam questioned. Andy felt the heat in her cheeks and smiled softly.

"Well there's this guy, he kissed me yesterday and we never talked about the kiss, if it was a one time, in the moment kind of thing, or if it meant something more. So I didn't want to go on a date with another guy if it was something more." Andy said

"Oh he would be stupid to kiss you if it was only a one time in the moment, kind of thing." Sam pointed out with a grin.

"Good, maybe he can give me a ride home tonight." Andy smiled

"I don't think he'd have a problem with that." Sam replied back.

* * *

It was two weeks from the day that Sam had kissed Andy; they wouldn't define themselves as a couple but there was something there. He hadn't kissed her goodnight after dropping her off since then.

Andy finished her paperwork and was heading to the locker room when she heard her name from across the room.

"McNally! Need a ride to the penny?" Sam asked as he was putting some forms in the filing cabinet.

"That would be great!" Andy said

"I'll meet you at the truck in twenty!" Sam said jogging past her to the men's locker room. She couldn't help but appreciate the way his pants fit in all the right places.

"See something you like McNally?" Oliver grinned coming up behind her, scaring her half to death.

Andy jumped and hung her head as the color rose to her cheeks, she turned and ran into the woman's locker room.

* * *

Sam was waiting for Andy outside the locker rooms when Jerry walked by.

"You headin to the penny tonight?" Jerry asked.

"Yeah, gonna give McNally a ride, so I'm waiting for her" Sam said, Jerry smiled big and nodded his head before walking away.

Andy finally came out of the locker room, with half wet hair.

"Sorry, I kinda smelt bad and wanted to take a shower" She said with a smile.

"It's alright" Sam said placing his hand on her back and leading them out.

They drove to the penny in silence with their hands intertwined on the middle console with one of Sam's favorite bands playing on the radio.

"Got a cutie in my truck and my favorite song on the radio, must be my lucky day" Sam said as he pulled into the parking lot.

"Oh really?" Andy giggled. She looked around the parking lot to see everyone was mostly inside. She lifted up the middle console and slid towards Sam.

She placed both hands on his face and pulled him towards her, meeting her lips with his.

"I've wanted to do that everyday for the past two weeks and didn't want to wait any longer she said as she opened her door and climbed out.

"well thank you" Sam said as he followed closely behind her into the bar.

* * *

For once since she started going to the penny, the TO's and rookies sat together. They gathered all at three tables put together. Andy sitting beside Sam.

They all talked comfortably about their day, Andy finished her beer and asked if Sam wanted another, he shook his head but told her to go get one.

Andy stood at the bar waiting for Liam to take the top off her beer, she pulled out some bills but he stopped her.

"It's already paid for" Liam smiled.

"From who?" Andy asked confused.

"I don't know where the guy went but he paid for it and told me next time you come up to get one to give it to you and say that you look beautiful tonight." Liam said as he turned to help another customer. Andy shrugged and went to take her seat next to Sam.

* * *

"Well as fun as this has been, I think I'm going to head out. McNally you need a ride home?" he asked.

"That would be great." Andy said finishing her beer and saying bye to everyone.

They walked hand in hand to the truck and he opened the door for her to get in.

"Want to come up?" Andy asked as they pulled up to her apartment.

"Sure" Sam said nervously as they walked up to her door. She unlocked it and closed the door behind him flicking on the kitchen light. Sam had never been in her apartment before, it was nice, clean.

They sat in an uncomfortable silence at the kitchen island.

"So this weather we've been having is so nice." Sam said awkwardly.

"Shut up Sam" Andy laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck and started kissing him. She played with them hem of his shirt as he kissed down her jaw and nibbled on her ear. His lips stopped making contact on her skin as she lifted his shirt above his head, pulling it off admiring his naked chest. She ran her hands down his chest and felt him shiver. He quickly worked the buttons on her top and pushed it down running his fingers over the lacy top of her bra.

Her hands found their way to his belt buckle as she undid it slowly.

"If we do this, there's no going back." Sam said quietly placing his hands on top of hers.

"I don't want to go back" Andy said reclaiming his lips. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around him kissing him deeply, fisting his hair. With bumps into the doorway they finally made it to her bed, he laid her down softly, kissing down her body.

* * *

"Holy…. Moly" Andy said as Sam collapsed beside her.

"Holy Moly?" he laughed "That's not even a word!"

"It is to me!" she said kissing him.

"Works for me then" Sam said against her lips.

"Stay the night?" she asked quietly

"Of course." Sam said kissing her again. She rolled away from him, placing her back against his chest, she felt him sweep away her hair and kissed her shoulder as his other arm came around her waist and pulled her against him.

* * *

**YAY! Let me know what you thought about that chapter please! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Because it's friday and you're reviews on chapter three made me smile I decided to put up chapter four. Thanks for being awesome :)**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Rookie Blue.

* * *

_**Chapter Four: **_

Andy smiled as she turned in Sam's arms, he was still asleep so she took the time to admire him. She ran her fingers lightly against his cheek, down his neck and back up.

"Good Morning" he said, voice still full of sleep.

"Good Morning it is" Andy smiled as he opened his eyes. He leaned down to kiss her softly on the lips.

"I'm glad I have a pair of clothes in my gym bag. Wouldn't want to do the walk of shame through the station today" Sam laughed

"I'm gonna take a shower, maybe you'd like to join me?" Andy smiled seductively as she climbed out of bed.

"Andy, if I ever say no to that question, shoot me." Sam grinned putting on his clothes.

"Uh Sam? You don't need clothes to shower" she laughed.

"I'm going to get my bag, start the shower and I'll come join you sweetheart." Sam smiled as he grabbed his keys from her dresser.

* * *

Sam ran down the stairs of the apartment building and almost bumped into the guy walking in.

"Sorry man!" Sam said as he brushed past the guy and jogged out to his truck. When he came back in the same guy he had bumped into was sitting at the mailboxes.

"Do you live in this building? I haven't seen you before." The man said turning to Sam.

"No just visiting." Sam smiled.

"Kind of early for a visit, who are you visiting?" the guy asked.

"My girlfriend" Sam grinned. He decided to check Andy's mail while he was down here. He grabbed the couple bills and flyers and tucked them under his arm, one fell out and the guy reached down and picked it up, looking at the name.

"Oh Andy McNally! I wasn't aware she was seeing someone" the man said looking questioningly at Sam.

"It's new, we just started seeing each other." Sam said

"Well lucky you, she's a beautiful woman." The man said

"Thanks" Sam grinned as he took off to the stairs, taking them two at a time. The guy downstairs had given him an uneasy feeling but he ignored it, trying to get back to Andy in the shower.

* * *

Ryan Matthews took out his notebook and wrote a couple things down before taking the same stairs Sam had just taken; he turned the door handle to Andy's apartment and heard the shower on along with giggling. He walked around the apartment as quietly as he could and into her bedroom. He shuffled through a couple dresser drawers before grabbing a picture of Andy and her dad from her graduation from the Police Academy. He walked quietly to the door and shut it behind him.

* * *

"Alright folks, rainy day out today, severe thunderstorm so be prepared for power outages and car accidents. Serve Protect and stay dry." Frank said as he dismissed the room.

Andy walked into the lounge room to grab coffee to see the rest of the rookies there.

"Hey Guys" Andy smiled as she grabbed two cups.

"Hey, how was your night?" Traci asked raising an eyebrow.

"Fine, how was yours?" Andy asked pouring coffee.

"We saw you leave with Swarek." Gail said bringing her coffee cup to her lips.

"Yes, he gave me a ride home, refused to let me walk." Andy said placing lids on the cups.

"Hmm." Gail said as she walked away.

"What's her problem?" Andy asked leaning against the counter.

"I don't know, she suspects somethings up with you and Swarek and I think she has a little crush on him." Traci said shaking her head.

Andy nodded slightly as she saw Sam looking around the station. He laid his eyes on her and smiled big.

"McNally! You comin' or what?!" he called across the room causing a couple heads to turn.

"See ya trace" Andy said a little embarrassed but a big smile on her face.

* * *

"McNally, you're dripping in my car" Sam said as they got in the squad after dealing with a three car accident downtown.

"Uh Sam, you're also dripping in the car." Andy pointed out.

"Well looks like we'll head to the station and change, you have an extra uniform right?" Sam asked

"Yes" Andy said as he put the car in drive and headed towards the station.

* * *

"McNally, there's a package for you at reception." A blonde officer said to her as Andy as towel drying her rain soaked hair.

"Thanks" Andy said as she walked through the station and to the front desk.

"Ah, McNally, these came for you" Dov said pulling a bouquet of flowers from the ledge. "Who's sending you flowers? Got a secret boyfriend we don't know about?"

Andy grabbed the flowers and saw the little card attached to the wrapping.

_'__Beautiful flowers, for a beautiful girl xoxo' _ Andy smiled and grabbed the flowers and headed back to the locker room.

She put on her new uniform as Sam poked his head into the room.

"You alone?" he asked

"Yes" She smiled as he made his way over to her.

"Never thought you were the xoxo kinda guy" she grinned.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked confused. Andy pulled the card out of her locker and Sam saw the flowers.

"Uh McNally, as much as I would have loved to send you flowers I didn't send these." Sam said.

"Oh" Andy said as she looked back at the card.

"Looks like someone has a secret admirer" Sam pointed out.

"Too bad I'm not interested" Andy smiled as she leaned down to kiss him.

Sam stayed in the woman's locker room watching as Andy was finishing putting on her new uniform. She tossed the card and flowers in the garbage as they headed out. Sam smiled softly as they ran through the parking lot to avoid getting soaking wet.

"Coffee?" Sam asked as they drove into the Tim Horton's parking lot.

"Yes Please" Andy grinned. They sat in the parking lot in the squad listening to the rain hit the car drinking their warm coffee's sharing an apple flip.

"Penny tonight?" Sam asked

"Only if I'm coming home with you after" Andy said quietly.

"Wouldn't have it any other way" he grinned. They had started leaving a change of clothes or two in their gym bags so when they spent the night at each other's houses they wouldn't have to show up to work in the same clothes as the day before.

**_"_****_We have a six car pile up on the freeway, all available units please respond. EMS and fire is on route." _**Dispatch spoke loudly though the car.

"1505 responding." Andy said as she flicked on the lights and sirens.

"Guess we'll have to drop our uniforms off at the dry cleaners tonight" Sam sighed as they pulled up to the collision. Andy grabbed a rain poncho and threw one at Sam as Gail and Traci showed up. They quickly went through each car to see who was hurt. Thankfully there was nothing serious in the five cars, a couple bruises and scratches on the people.

After clearing the scene and waiting for tow-trucks, they got back in the warm car after being in the cold rain for nearly three hours.

They headed back to the station to complete paper work before their shift was over.

Sam waited for Andy outside the locker rooms, twenty minutes later she walked out and smiled.

"Long day" he stated.

"Very long, can't wait to crawl in bed with you tonight though" Andy smiled looking up at him.

"We can skip the penny" Sam offered with a smile.

"We already said we were going, people would talk even more if we didn't show up" Andy laughed.

* * *

Sam pulled the truck into the parking lot of the penny, the ran inside and took their jackets off. Andy went to sit with the rookies, who were playing pool and Sam went to sit with the TO's.

* * *

"So How's Andy?" Jerry asked as Sam sat down at the table.

"She's good, but you know you can ask her yourself right?" Sam said as Liam set a beer in front of him.

Jerry smiled as he took a sip of his beer. "Just thought you'd know"

Sam rolled his eyes, trying not to smile and brought the bottle to his lips, maybe they weren't as good at lying as he thought.

* * *

Andy leaned on the wall as she watched Traci and Chris play pool, she couldn't shake off the feeling that someone was watching her, but when she looked around the room everyone was preoccupied. She shrugged her shoulders and brought her beer to her lips, _Stop being to paranoid all of a sudden _she thought to herself, he thoughts were interrupted as Dov spoke.

"So Andy got flowers today" he said to the group.

"From who?" Gail asked narrowing her eyes at her.

"I really don't know, there was no name on the card." Andy said

"What did the card say?" Chris asked.

"Beautiful flowers for a beautiful girl xoxo" Dov said.

"Whoa, didn't picture Swarek as a romantic" Gail teased.

"It wasn't Swarek." Andy said chugging the rest of her beer and heading to the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror as she washed her hands. She had this uneasy feeling about the flowers, she didn't have many friends from outside her work, it could be a prank. She thought. She dried her hands and walked out of the bathroom when a hand grabbed her arm and she crashed into a muscular body.

"Hey there" Sam said as he leaned down and kissed her. They kissed for a couple seconds in the hallway before she walked back out and told her friends she wasn't feeling well and was leaving. They watched as Sam paid the tab and escorted her out of the bar.

"Their totally doing it, who do they think their kidding?" Gail snickered.

* * *

Sam pulled into his driveway and grabbed their bags out of the back, he held Andy's hand as they walked up to his door, he unlocked it and went inside, he shrugged off his jacket and held his hand out for hers as she took off her shoes. She handed him her jacket and he hung them up in the closet. Andy came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. She kissed the back of his neck, he removed her arms around him and grabbed her hand pulling her to the bedroom. He could sense something was wrong and asked if she wanted to talk about it, she shook her head and hugged him.

Sam Swarek was not a hugger. He did not hug people, but hugging Andy gave him a sense of being complete. She completed him.

Sam ran his fingers through her tangled hair. "Andy?" she looked up at him; he cupped her face and kissed her deeply. She responded with a soft moan.

Keeping her lips glued to his she moved him to the bed, pushing him down softly before moving on top of him as she deepened the kiss, their tongues gently brushing against each other. He ran his hands up the back of her shirt, one stopping at her lower back and the other moving up between her shoulder blades, holding her to him. She needed more, she wanted more. Sitting up slowly she removed her shirt revealing a black lacy bra.

Sam's heart nearly stopped as he took in her beauty, her hair falling around her, desire in her eyes. He slowly ran his hands up her stomach, across her ribs and between her breasts. She lowered her hips to his moving slowly against him. "Jesus Andy" he breathed out. She grinded her hips into him as he cupped her ass.

"You are so perfect" he said against her lips as she moved her hands to the hem of his shirt and pulled it up. Sam sat up slightly to allow her to remove his shirt as she traced his muscles. "I love you Sam." She said softly. He was surprised to hear her say it, he looked at her and cupped her face and kissed her deeply, full of passion and desire. "I love you too Andy" he said as he flipped her over so he was hovering above her.

* * *

Ryan Matthews watched as Andy left the bar with the dark haired man he had met earlier, he snapped a couple pictures from his car and followed them to a house he assumed to be Sam's. He wrote down the address in his notebook and drove off.

* * *

**Welcome to the bottom! Serve, Protect and leave me a review :D **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for reading the last chapter and the reviewS :D**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Rookie Blue.

* * *

**Chapter Five: **

Sam had gotten called to help Detective Steve Peck with a case in Guns and Gangs. Andy had been partnered with Oliver for the day, she didn't mind though, she liked Oliver.

Andy had exchanged a couple texts with Sam and he told her that she could go to his house and start dinner and he would be home shortly after. He gave her the code to get into his house and the alarm code. Oliver tried peaking over her shoulder a couple times to see who she was texting but she would close the message before he could see.

Andy wasn't trying to hide their relationship but until Sam was ready, it was something to keep between them. Half the division already speculated that they were together but they confirmed nothing.

She finished her shift with Oliver and decided to walk to Sam's. To stop at the grocery store by his house on her way there.

She walked throughout the isles picking things out to make Sam spaghetti and homemade meatballs, something that she was excellent at making.

She was turning into the pasta isle when her cart collided with someone else's.

"Oh I'm so sorry! I don't watch where I'm going!" Andy apologized as she recognized the man in front of her.

"Officer McNally! How great to see you again." Ryan said as he moved his cart away from hers.

"Ryan right?" Andy said as she tried to ignore the uneasy feeling she had.

"I'm surprised you remember." He smiled as he looked her up and down.

"I'm kind of on a time limit, so I better get going, great to see you again, have a good night" she smiled as she walked away grabbing a random pack of spaghetti and heading to the checkout counter. She turned to see Ryan watching her and smiled softly as she paid and left the store. She was paranoid as she walked the short distance to Sam's from the grocery store. Something about that guy gave her the creeps.

She got to Sam's and put in the code to get into his house; she turned the alarm off at the front door and kicked off her shoes as she headed to put the bag in the kitchen. She still was creeped out from running into that guy at the grocery store, he didn't live near there so it was odd that he was shopping here.

"Stop being so paranoid" she mumbled to herself as she turned on the radio in the kitchen and pulled out the peppers and onions she bought, she gave them a quick rinse before filling up a pot with water and started chopping the vegetables. She placed the meat in a bowl and added the peppers and onions along with some spices. She was so caught up in her thoughts and cooking that she didn't even hear Sam come in until he wrapped his arms around her. She jumped and screamed turning around to see Sam. She slapped his chest lightly and held her hand over her heart.

"Thank you. I now know what my heart tastes like." She said bitterly as she took a couple deep breaths.

"Sorry baby didn't know I had to make my presence known in my own house." Sam laughed.

"Baby?" Andy repeated scrunching up her nose.

"I was trying something new, don't like it?" Sam asked bringing his lips close to hers.

"Babe, baby, sweetheart, darling, hunnyboo" Sam said

"Hunnyboo?" Andy laughed.

"Just kiss me McNally" Sam laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"That's what I like coming home too" Sam smiled as he looked over her shoulder. "It smells delicious in here."

"Well go get comfy, it's almost ready and there's a hockey game on." She smiled as she pulled out a strainer.

* * *

The next day Sam and Andy were riding together when they got called for a car accident, they pulled up to the scene to see no one was hurt too severely but the guy was drunk. Andy sighed as she radioed for a bus to come check them out anyways. She felt someone watching her and she could have sworn she'd seen Ryan in the coffee shop but when she looked back he was gone. She shook her head as she made her way over to Sam. They finished up the call and went for lunch at a local diner.

Andy went to the bathroom and on her way back she saw Ryan walking into a store across the street. She shook her head and imagined that she was over thinking as usual.

She returned to the booth she and Sam were sitting at and he asked her if she was okay. "I'm great" she said smiling, stealing a fry off his plate.

"You snore in your sleep you know" Andy said as she popped the fry in her mouth.

"I do not!" Sam laughed.

"You do! I have to nudge you in your sleep to get you to roll off your back!" Andy giggled.

"You're lying, you're the one who snores." Sam said seriously.

"It's okay to snore Sam." Andy laughed at how defensive he was getting.

"I do not snore." Sam said.

"I'm going to tape record you and we'll see." Andy laughed. He pouted and laid some bills on the table.

They finished their shift and headed over to the penny. Most of their friends weren't there so they sat together on the stools at the bar.

Her and Sam were drinking a beer and chatting about their upcoming weekend when her phone rang. It was unknown number but she decided to answer anyways. It was pretty quiet in the bar so she didn't need to go outside to answer it.

"Hello?" she said, she listened for the other person but heard nothing. She knew someone was there though cause she could hear them breathing.

"Hello?" she said again and Sam looked at her. She heard breathing again before she hung up the phone. "Creepy."

"What?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, probably just a prank but there was someone there and I could hear was them breathing." Andy said.

"Probably some perverted teenager." Sam laughed. They sat for a couple more minutes before Sam asked if she wanted to go home. She agreed and he paid their tab before leading them out to the truck.

* * *

Weeks went by and Andy hadn't seen Ryan anywhere, she relaxed a little but sometimes still felt like someone was watching her, she told herself she was just being paranoid.

Sam had gone to Jerry's for poker night and promised that he would come to Andy's later. She gave him the spare key to her apartment in case she was sleeping when he got in.

She sat on the couch waiting for him as she read her book. She was settled in his favorite black shirt and panties. She yawned and looked at the time, it was almost eleven thirty. She decided to go to bed knowing that he would be in bed soon.

She was half sleeping when she felt the bed dip, she opened her eyes to see that it was midnight, she was half asleep as she felt his arm wrap around her waist and pull her to him, she felt him kiss her shoulder, something he did often, and she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Andy woke up the next morning and turned in Sam's arms. She smiled at his sleeping face and him snoring softly. She kissed his cheek and slid out of bed, she went into the kitchen to start breakfast, she noticed that it was nine am and sighed softly realizing that she didn't even sleep in on her day off.

Sam woke up and felt that the sheets beside him we're cold, he frowned as he opened his eyes. He smelt the bacon and pancakes and smiled. He climbed out of bed and walked into her kitchen, just in his boxer briefs. She saw her cooking in his black shirt that just barely covered her bum. She reached up to grab two coffee mugs and the shirt lifted up as well revealing the black panties she was wearing. Sam groaned softly and went up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck softly.

"Good Morning Beautiful, if I'd known you'd look so much better in my shirts I woulda gave 'em to you a looong time ago" Sam said in her ear.

"Good Morning" She said turning to kiss him. "You got home early last night, I expected you to be home late since we didn't work today."

"I got home at two thirty in the morning, that's pretty late" Sam laughed

"Oh, I heard you come to bed; I could have sworn it was only midnight. I could have read the clock wrong though, I was half asleep" Andy said as she handed him a plate full of food. "Breakfast in bed?" she asked.

* * *

They cuddled in bed after breakfast listening to the rain softly hit the building. She opened her window slightly so the room smelt like rain, one of her favorite scents.

"OH! I set up a tape recorder last night, so I could prove to you that you snore!" she said as she grabbed the tape recorder off her end table. She rewinded it and pressed play, they listened to her breathing softly, and they heard the door open and someone sigh as they heard the bed creak as Sam crawled into bed. They listened a little more before they heard a voice, "So beautiful and all mine" Andy had chills and paused it.

"That was creepy" Andy laughed nervously "Apparently you talk in your sleep"

"That doesn't sound like me Andy." Sam said grabbing the tape recorder from her hand and pressing play. They listened as they heard a few clicks from a camera, along with 'So pretty' 'so beautiful.' They heard dresser drawers open and close as stuff was being searched through. They heard a couple more clicks from the camera and then the door being closed. Sam fast forwarded it and heard him come in, he knew it was him this time because he kissed her and said he loved her, she mumbled she loved him back and then you could hear Sam snoring.

"I told you, you snore." Andy laughed nervously.

"I'm calling Frank. Check your drawers for anything missing." Sam said sternly.

"I don't exactly keep track of everything I own Sam." Andy said as Sam left the room.

"Andy, someone was in here last night. Someone crawled in your bed with you and took pictures of you. Check everything and I'm sure you'll know if something was missing." Sam said when he appeared back in the room.

Andy nervously went through her drawers, she noticed a couple pairs of her panties missing and a picture of her and her dad.

"Are you sure those are missing?" Sam asked after getting off the phone with Frank.

"Yes, because I just bought them when I went shopping with Traci last weekend." Andy said "And that picture of me and my dad is always on my dresser. It has been since I got it."

"Okay, Frank and a squad are on their way down." Sam said as he put some clothes on and tossed a pair of yoga pants on the floor at her.

"Everyone's going to know we're together now." Andy said as she walked into the living room.

"I don't care about that. I care that some pervert was in here touching and taking pictures of my girlfriend." Sam spat.

"Hey, don't get upset with me. It's not my fault." Andy said crossing her arms across her chest. Blinking rapidly to keep the tears from falling, Sam saw her glossy eyes and walked over to her.

"Hey, I'm sorry, I'm just upset that this happened. I know it's not your fault. I'm going to make sure this doesn't happen again." Sam said wrapping his arms around her. He felt the tears through his shirt and rubbed her back, kissing her temple.

The buzzer buzzed and Sam walked over to answer it.

"Yeah?" Sam said

"It's us." Sam recognized Jerry's voice and buzzed them in.

**Serve Protect and leave me a review please :)**


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: hello lovely people. I hope you're having an awesome Sunday so far. **_

_**Question: is this story 'too much'? Is it too creepy or too disturbing? I had someone comment say they might stop reading because of how creepy it was and I was hust curious if anyone else feels like that.**_

_**Thanks for the reviews and here's the next chapter. **_

_**Disclaimer**__: I don't own Rookie Blue. _

* * *

_**Chapter Six: **_

Andy sat in the corner as they checked her apartment, she told what was missing and they made sure that she wouldn't be alone because of the panties missing.

Frank pulled Sam aside and asked why he was here before they listened to the tape. Sam explained that him and Andy had been seeing each other for the past couple months, and reminded Frank that she wasn't a rookie and they weren't breaking any rules.

Andy watched as the forensic unit went through her apartment to see if they could find anything. She sighed and walked over to Sam.

"I'm just gonna go get some fresh air." Andy said.

"I'll come with you." Sam said

Andy sighed and started walking down the stairs, Sam right behind him. She sat on the step outside for a couple minutes as Sam sat beside her and put his arm around her bringing her closer to him. She decided to head back up when the wind picked up and it started to rain again.

"I guess I can check my mail while I'm down here." Andy said as she opened her mailbox. There was a couple envelopes and a big yellow one. She pulled it out and on the front it said _'For my love' _

Andy opened it up with Sam right beside her and pulled out a stack of pictures. There were pictures of her and Sam on duty, pictures of them at the Penny, pictures of Andy shopping with Traci, pictures of Sam walking up to her apartment building, Pictures of her in the grocery store and pictures of her going into Sam's house. She flipped through the pictures to see more of her and Sam in his house, cuddling on the couch or eating dinner. She gasped as she saw some from her sleeping last night and then some taken from her window of Sam walking up to her apartment building. Andy couldn't help the tears that fell down her cheeks as Sam grabbed them and stuffed them back in the envelope; he grabbed her hand and pulled her up the stairs to the apartment. He threw the pictures on the counter and told Jerry and Frank to look at them.

"Jesus" Jerry said as he went through the pictures.

"It makes sense." Andy said quietly.

"What makes sense?" Sam asked.

"These past couple months I felt like someone was watching me, I just thought I was being paranoid." Andy explained.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sam asked concerned.

"Because I just thought I was over thinking and being paranoid. I didn't think someone was actually following me!" Andy said. "Oh god" She gasped.

"What?" Sam said

"It's him. That guy from the Break and Enter a couple months ago, the one that had called me and asked me out. It's him it has to be." Andy said. "I saw him at the grocery store that day" Andy pointed to the pictures of her in the grocery store, "I bumped into his cart with mine and he talked to me. Oh my god, he was in my house, in my bed." Andy started hyperventilating.

"Andy, Andy look at me." Sam said placing his hands on either side of her face. She had her eyes squeezed shut.

"Andy, open your eyes and look at me." Sam ordered as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Take a deep breath. Breathe with me." Sam said as he coached her down.

"That's it, that's great." Sam encouraged her "It's going to be okay; you'll come stay with me until we find him. Everything is going to be alright."

Andy got her breathing back to normal before Jerry spoke.

"What was this guy's name?"

"Ryan, Ryan something, Ryan M" Andy said, "Check my log book at the station it's in there, I talked to him when we got called to the b&e." Andy said.

Frank called the station and got someone to check her book and do a little digging.

"Ryan Matthews, thirty two, lives alone. Back in 2009 he got charged with breaking and entering and some woman named Annie Parker filed a restraining order against him in 2010." Frank said after getting off the phone.

"Sam take her to your house. We got a warrant to search his house and interview him, Oliver and Noelle are going to meet us there." Frank said as everyone cleared the apartment. Andy went to her room to pack some things for Sam's house.

"It's going to be okay" Sam said coming up behind her noticing her trembling hands.

"It's not okay Sam!" Andy shouted. "Someone has been stalking me for months! And then comes into my apartment, takes pictures of me sleeping and lies in bed with me and I don't even realize it's not you! It's NOT okay!" Andy cried. Sam grabbed her and pulled her into his arms, he held her as she cried and he tried to remain calm.

Sam sat Andy on her bed as he finished packing her bag, he went to her bathroom and grabbed her shampoo and conditioner. He zipped up the bag and grabbed his own things. He helped her put her jacket on and drove them to his house. Andy walked in and collapsed on the couch.

"Hey" Sam said touching her shoulder "How about you go and take a shower and I'll order some take-out." Andy nodded and grabbed her bag pulling it upstairs. He heard the shower start and he took a couple deep breaths before calling for food.

Andy let the hot water hit her body as she thought about the day. She could feel herself start to panic again so she took a couple deep breaths. She calmed down a little and quickly washed her hair, just wanting to be with Sam. She got out of the shower and wrapped the towel around her body. She stepped into Sam's room to see him putting things into a drawer.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I was just putting your things away, I had cleared a drawer out for you a couple days ago." Sam said as he handed her some clothes.

"Can I wear your academy sweater? Its comfy and smells like you." She said quietly. Sam chuckled softly and held out the sweater for her to take.

"I like when you smell like me." Sam said as he kissed her softy, they were interrupted by the doorbell. "That would be our food. Get dressed and meet me downstairs, we'll watch a movie, whatever you want."

Andy nodded as she watched him walk out. She tried herself off and got dressed in the shorts and sweater Sam handed to her, she towel dried her hair as she walked downstairs. She smelt the Chinese food and her stomach growled.

Sam dished her up a plate as she picked a movie.

"What did you pick?" Sam asked.

"The Hangover" Andy said "I know you like it."

"I said to pick whatever YOU wanted" Sam said sitting on the couch and handing her, her plate.

"I know I like it too" Andy smiled as she started eating.

They sat and ate in silence as they watched the movie, Andy grabbed their plates when they were done and put them in the dishwasher, and she closed the containers and put them in the fridge.

She returned back to the couch and cuddled close to Sam, he grabbed the blanket that was hanging on the back of the couch and covered them up with it.

They were halfway through the movie when Sam realized she was asleep. He didn't want to disturb her so he let her be and continued watching the movie.

He must of dozed off because he awoke to his phone ringing and the credits rolling.

"Yeah?" he asked not looking at the caller ID.

"Hey it's Jer, listen we checked the guys house, his work, his parents house and his friends house but we can't find him. We alerted all the divisions and noted that he was a danger to a cop. Keep her with you tonight and I'll let you know as soon as I know something."

"Thanks Jerry." Sam said hanging up, he sighed and looked down at Andy. He picked her up softly and carried her to the bed. He tucked her in and went to take a shower.

When Sam got out he checked the time. The day had flown by, it was already nine o'clock. He crawled into bed next to Andy and tucked her into his side. She rested her head on his chest and brought her other hand up on his side. He rubbed her arm smoothly as he fell asleep.

_. _

* * *

The first thing Sam noticed when he woke up was the awful headache he had. He opened his eyes to see Andy gone and he panicked a little. He got out of bed and almost fell over because of how dizzy he was. He called out for her but she didn't answer. He looked all over the house for her but she wasn't there. He called her cell phone but it was in her bag in his room.

"Best." Franks voice came through the phone.

"It's Sam. Andy's gone." Sam shouted.

"What do you mean she's gone!?" Frank yelled.

"I woke up with a headache and she wasn't in bed. She's not here." Sam said as he looked in the mirror. He noticed slight bruising on his neck and saw a needle mark.

"Son of a bitch!" Sam yelled punching a hole his wall.

"What?!" Frank yelled back.

"He drugged me and took Andy." Sam said

"We'll be there in ten." Frank said.

* * *

_Andy woke up with a pounding headache. Her neck was stiff and her arms were numb. She slowly opened her eyes to realize her hands were tied behind her back and her legs were tied to the chair she was sitting it. She wasn't in anything but her bra and panties. She panicked as she pulled on the zip ties but cried in pain as they cut her skin. She looked around the room to see there was no windows and one door. She gasped as she looked around to see pictures of her hung up covering the walls. Hundreds of pictures, at work, at the penny, restaurants with Sam, visits with her dad, in Sam's house, her most intimate moments with Sam were plastered on the wall. _

_She took a couple deep breaths as she tried to figure out what to do. She managed to get the cloth tied around her mouth loose and off as it slid down onto her neck. The door opened and she looked up in panic. _

_"__Ah, you're awake. I brought you some water sweetheart." Ryan said as he entered the room and held out a bottle of water, he pushed her head back roughly as he poured water into her mouth. She chocked on it a little before he let her head go. _

_"__What do you want?" she asked_

_"__You" Ryan said smiling raising the camera from his neck. "Smile baby" _

* * *

_**There's the end of that chapter! Don't forget to leave me a review **_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **** Hey everyone! So this story is about 13/14 chapters and I leave for vacation Thursday. I don't know if I will have wifi in the hotel I'm staying in, so I'm going to work really hard to get this story done before then! **

**DISCLAIMER: ****I don't own Rookie Blue. **

* * *

_**Chapter Seven:**_

_"__Alright people, so sometime last night Officer Andy McNally was taken from Officer Sam Swarek's home. Swarek was drugged and we assume she was as well. Our primary suspect is one Ryan Matthews, thirty two, he has a restraining order against him and we are bringing the woman in to talk to her, according to the system he drives a red sunfire license plate alpha yankee yankee, seven, two, four. Keep your eyes open while on patrol today. We're going to have Peck and Epstein stationed near his house. We went there yesterday and he never showed. Serve Protect and let's find Andy." Jerry said as he dismissed the room. _

_"__Let me in the interview with the girl." Sam begged. _

_"__Sam, not a good idea, you're too close to this." Frank said. _

_"__Please, I can't just sit around and watch. I need to do something." Sam pleaded. _

_"__You can watch from the other side of the glass but you aren't going in. That's an order." Frank said walking away. _

* * *

"Annie, can you tell me what you know about a man named Ryan Matthews?" Jerry asked. Annie Parker looked like Andy. She was tall and slim, she had long brown hair and brown eyes.

"He was a regular customer when I worked at Starbucks. He was a nice guy at first, but then he started coming in every shift I worked. He would spend the whole time he was there staring at me. I started to get creeped out. My boyfriend started picking me up from work and Ryan came in the next day and accused me of leading him on when I was in a relationship. He stopped coming in from work but then I got this package in the mail and it was a bunch of pictures of me. He came into my work a couple days later and asked if I had gotten his present. So I filed a restraining order." Annie explained.

Sam sighed and walked out of the room to grab some coffee.

* * *

Andy was cold. The room was freezing and she had next to no clothes on. She started panicked and she closed her eyes. Picturing Sam was right in front of her holding her face and telling her it was going to be okay. She took a couple deep breaths and calmed down.

Andy opened her eyes back up and looked around the room again, all the pictures of her were zoomed in or from far away.

The door opened and Ryan walked back in. "Hello Beautiful. Miss me?" he asked kissing her. She whipped her head to the side and rubbed her lips on her shoulder.

"You're delusional." Andy yelled. Ryan raised his hand and slapped her. She got over the initial shock and shook her head slightly to get rid of the sting.

"Oh sweetheart I'm so sorry." Ryan said cradling her face in his hands. He brushed his hands over the red spot on her cheek. "That might bruise. But it will just be a reminder of how you shouldn't talk to me." He said as he stood up and turned on a bright light in the room. She scrunched her eyes as he took pictures of her.

* * *

"Can't we track his phone?" Sam sighed pinching his nose between his thumb and index finger.

"We already tried Swarek. It's off!" Luke said. Sam looked at his watch. He had been up for 32 hours straight. Andy had been missing for 32 hours.

"Sam, why don't you go home? Get some sleep." Frank said.

"I can't go home. I can't sleep until she's with me. This is my entire fault." Sam said collapsing in a chair.

"Sam, listen to me, this is not your fault. This man broke into your house, drugged you and then took Andy. Nothing about his is your fault." Jerry said sitting in front of Sam.

"I can't lose her Jer. I can't. I love her." Sam admitted.

"I know buddy, she knows you love her too." Jerry said patting his friend on the back. "I'm gonna go grab some coffee and some food."

Sam nodded and rested his head in his hands, taking deep breaths trying to calm himself down. He walked into the men's locker room and began kicking and punching his locker, denting it.

"SAMMY! SAM BROTHER!" Oliver shouted placing a hand on Sam pulling him back from hitting the locker again. "Stop!"

For the first time in the ten or so years Oliver had known Sam, he saw him cry. Sam just couldn't hold back anymore as he let the tears fall down his cheeks.

"It's okay Sammy." Oliver said putting a hand on Sam's shoulder. "We're going to find her; we got the whole city and surrounding places on the lookout."

"My knuckles are bleeding." Sam said quietly looking at his hands. Oliver chuckled and grabbed the first aid kit.

"I'm sure that locker would be bleeding pretty badly if it could." Oliver said as he pulled out some alcohol wipes and cleaned up his best friends hands.

"Listen brother, I know you don't want to go home, but you need to get out of here for a bit. How about you go to my house, Zoe is making her famous chicken parm that you love so much. Go hang out with the girls, they miss their Uncle Sammy." Oliver suggested.

"Yeah, yeah, I could do that." Sam said as Oliver placed gauze around his knuckles.

"I promise that if I hear anything, even the littlest thing, I'll call." Oliver said as Sam put on his jacket and grabbed his keys.

"Thanks Oliver." Sam said as he walked out of the room.

* * *

"UNCLE SAMMY!" the youngest Shaw daughter Annabelle yelled as he walked through the door.

"Hey Anna" Sam said picking her up and hugging her. "Hey there Iz, Soph" Sam said hugging the other Shaw daughters. Annabelle was seven, Sophia was ten and Izzy was sixteen.

"Hey Zoe, thanks for letting me come over." Sam said looking at Oliver's wife.

"No problem at all Sammy" she said giving him a hug. "I just made a fresh pot of coffee, let me go grab you one." She said walking into the kitchen.

"Uncle Sammy I got a new movie do you wanna watch with me?" Annabelle asked showing him the movie case.

"Wow, Frozen, I haven't seen that one yet. How about we watch it after dinner" Sam suggested. Annabelle nodded and went back to coloring her picture. Izzy was doing homework and Sophia was coloring. Sam walked into the kitchen and took the cup of coffee from Zoe.

"How are you Sam?" she asked concerned.

"I've defiantly been better" Sam said with a smile that didn't quite meet his eyes. Zoe nodded and checked on dinner. "The girls are ecstatic you're here. They missed you."

"I missed them too, it's been a while. I've been busy." Sam said honestly.

"With your new rook" Zoe smiled.

"Hey now, don't you start too. She's not a rookie anymore. She's my partner, on and off the job." Sam smiled.

"Tell me about her." Zoe said.

"God she's amazing Zoe, she's so beautiful, she's cares so much about everyone, people she's just met! She's got a lion's heart that one. I swear she'll be the death of me one day. I got to get her back, I can't stop thinking of all the things I never got to tell her. How I want to call her Swarek one day instead of McNally, she makes me think about the future, I see a future with her, kids, parks on Sundays. Living the good life." Sam said.

Zoe turned around at Sam, "Oh Sammy you got it bad."

"I love her." Sam said and smiled sadly.

* * *

Andy wondered how long it had been since she was taken, how long it's been since she talked to Sam, kissed him, had him hold her. Some tears ran down her cheeks as she twisted her wrists to get them free of the zip ties. She felt the chair wobble and thought that if she fell back on it then it would break and she could get her hands free. She tried to move but her feet were tied really tight. She stopped moving when she heard him coming down the stairs again.

The door opened and Ryan stepped into the room. He tipped her head back by pulling her hair and forced her mouth open pouring water down her throat, only this time he didn't stop, he kept pouring and pouring and Andy thought she was going to die. He stopped and let her go as she gasped for air and coughed.

Ryan raised his camera and took a couple pictures, the flash blinding her. He leaned down in front of her and ran his hand down her jaw and between her breasts, he stopped right at the top of her panties and smiled.

"Soon" he said with a big smile. Andy whimpered as he kissed her and left the room.

* * *

Sam sat with his nieces on the couch watching the movie Frozen, he must of fallen asleep because next thing he knew Zoe was waking him up.

"Sorry Zoe, I didn't mean to fall asleep." Sam said wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"No worries Sammy, you needed it. But Oliver called and their having a regroup at the station and I thought you'd want to be involved." Zoe explained.

"Thanks Zoe" Sam smiled as he stood up and stretched. He grabbed his jacket and keys as Zoe walked him to the door.

"Here, I made you some coffee and two sandwiches to go, one for you and one for Ollie." Zoe smiled.

"Thanks again" Sam said as he jogged back to the truck.

* * *

Andy rocked her chair until it fell backwards, she hurt her wrists because they were tied behind her but she felt the chair break free. She stepped through her arms, thankful that she did gymnastics and was flexible, and took out the pieces of chair stuck in her hands. She got the zip ties off by a trick her dad had taught her when she was fourteen. She got her hands free and rubbed her raw wrists. There was dried blood around them. Andy started working on getting her feet free as she heard Ryan coming back down the stairs. She worked quicker trying to get her hands to stop shaking. She grabbed a piece of the chair and hid behind the door.

* * *

**I'm so sorry but I had to end it here or else this chapter would have been SUPER long. But I'd love a review from you :)**


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Here's the next chapter! Enjoy :)_

_Disclaimer__: I don't own Rookie Blue. _

* * *

_Chapter Eight:_

_"__Alright so we're almost forty eight hours into the disappearance of Officer Andy McNally. Up till now we had no leads but we got a hit on his cell phone today, he turned it on and we got a hit near Dundas, we didn't get the exact location but we're going to be canvassing the neighbour, showing Andy's picture. The longer that she's gone, the less of a possibility we'll find her alive." Jerry said. Sam cringed at his words but knew it was true. _

_"__Ollie, let me come with you please." Sam said as they got dismissed. _

_"__You stay in the car." Oliver ordered. Sam nodded and went to get his gun... just in case__._

* * *

Andy hid behind the door as she heard Ryan unlock it. As soon as it was open she swung as hard as she could and hit him in the head. He hit the ground unconscious and Andy ran out the door. She was in a room in a basement. She ran up the stairs, she tried to open the door but it was locked. It wouldn't budge. She tried to push against it and run into it but she was too weak. She ran back down the stairs looking for a window or something. She walked back over to Ryan laying on the floor. She felt around in his pockets, she found his phone and quickly turned it on running up the stairs to get service. She had one bar and called the only number she had memorized.

* * *

Sam was riding in the squad with Oliver when his phone started vibrating. He fished it out of his pocket and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Sam?!"

"ANDY?!" Sam shouted as Oliver quickly pulled the car over and dialed Frank, telling him to track the call from Sam's phone immediately.

"Sam, I don't know where I am, I got free. Ryan's unconscious. I'm locked in a basement I can't get out. Sam I'm scared." She said as she started crying.

"Andy baby don't cry. Stay on the phone with me okay? They're tracking the call and I'm going to be there very soon. I love you so much okay?" Sam said panicking.

"I love you too. I miss you." Andy said. Sam heard the phone drop and her scream.

"Did we get a location?!" Sam yelled. Oliver nodded his head and alerted the other squads of where to go.

"ANDY?!" Sam yelled

* * *

"I love you. I miss you." Andy said as she was hit from behind and slammed into the door, the phone fell from her hand as the door broke from the weight of her and Ryan.

Andy groaned in pain as she hit the ground. She looked around to see them in an house. Andy tried to stand up but Ryan grabbed her leg and pulled her back down. He climbed on top of her and grabbed her hair, picking her up and slamming her head on the ground. She cried in pain as Ryan held her wrists above her head. He bent down and kissed her.

"Why are you being so difficult baby, I just want us to be together." Ryan said.

" We will never be together" Andy spat as she kicked him in the groin. He rolled off of her in pain as she struggled to get up, her body stiff from sitting in the chair for who knows how long. Ryan got up and pushed her against the wall, his hand tightening against her throat. "Stop" Andy managed to get out.

"We could have been together forever." Ryan said as he squeezed harder.

"If I can't have you, no one can." Ryan said kissing her one last time.

* * *

Sam and Oliver pulled up outside the house they traced the number from. Traci and Noelle, Gail and Chris showed up at the same time. Noelle and Traci went around back as Sam and Oliver stood at the front door.

"My count ready, three... two... one..." Oliver said into the radio as Sam kicked the door down. He saw Andy against the wall gasping for air as Ryan had his hands around her neck. He saw that Andy was only in bra and panties and he lost it.

"Let her go NOW!" Sam yelled with his gun drawn. Ryan looked at Sam and stepped away slowly. Andy slid down the wall and onto the ground gasping.

"Put your hands on your head and get on your knees" Oliver said as he holstered his gun and grabbed his handcuffs. Sam holstered his gun and ran to Andy. He grabbed her and put her in his arms. Holding her as he listened to her gasp for air and cry, he noticed the bruising on her cheek and the cuts on her wrist. He held her tighter. He shrugged off his jacket and put it around her.

"You're safe now Andy, I've got you." Sam said as he watched Ryan get escorted out. A smug smile on his face, Sam shook his head and leaned down and kissed Andy's hair.

"Andy, the paramedics are here and want to take you to the hospital." Sam said as Andy looked up at him.

"NO!" She shouted.

"I'll come with you; I won't leave your side at all." Sam reassured her. Andy nodded slightly and pulled the jacket around her tightly. Sam walked with her over to the ambulance and sat on the stretcher.

"Sam, I think you should come see this." Jerry said walking up to them.

Sam waved for Traci to come over to them. "Can you stay with her for a couple minutes? Don't let them leave till I'm back." Sam said. Traci nodded and sat beside Andy.

Jerry led Sam to the basement where Andy was kept. Sam walked into the room and stood frozen in his spot.

"What the hell" he whispered as he looked at the picture covered walls. He felt sick to his stomach that this creep was watching him and Andy for months and he didn't know. He walked around the room seeing pictures of them at the penny, working together, in his house, their most intimate moments.

"We're uh going to have to take these all for evidence." Jerry said quietly. Sam couldn't find his voice so he nodded and looked at pictures that Ryan had taken while kidnapping Andy, there were some of him kissing her, some of her just sitting there with her head down.

"I need to get out of here" Sam said as he ran up the stairs and out of the house. He could feel a panic attack coming and he rested his hand on the wall of the house as he took deep breaths. Once Sam regained his control he walked back over to Andy as the paramedics were setting her up with an IV.

"We need to get her to the hospital so a doctor can check her out." The one paramedic Sam recognized, Caroline, said.

"Alright, yeah, let's go." Sam said getting in the ambulance as Andy lay on the stretcher.

* * *

"Ms. McNally, you are severely dehydrated hence why we have you hooked up to an IV, we found a sedative in your bloodstream, you have a concussion, which we'd like to keep you overnight to keep an eye on you, despite that you have some cuts and bruises but you're going to be okay." Dr. Torez said.

Andy nodded and looked over at Sam.

"Can I talk to you for a second doc?" Sam asked standing up. The doctor nodded and followed Sam out of the room.

"Rape kit?" he asked quietly.

"Said it wasn't needed, he didn't touch her." The doctor said as Sam released the breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"The nurses will be around later to check her vitals and give her dinner."

"Thank you" Sam said before returning back to the room.

"What happened to your hands?" Andy asked concerned as Sam sat beside her.

"My locker got a beating." Sam said taking her hands in his.

"I'm so sorry." Sam said as a tear slipped down his cheek. "If anything would have happened to you, I don't think I'd ever forgive myself."

"Sam, this isn't your fault. It's Ryan's fault. He drugged you." Andy said as her voice cracked a couple times. "What's important now is that I'm here and I'm okay, and you aren't going anywhere and neither am I."

Sam nodded slightly and looked up at her.

"Can you kiss me?" she asked. Sam smiled slightly and leaned over the bed meeting her lips with his. It was a soft kiss, a reassuring kiss. "Thank you" she whispered against his lips.

"I love you McNally." Sam said brushing a piece of hair out of her face.

"I love you too Sam" Andy smiled. She moved over in the bed and turned on her side. "Lay with me?"

"I don't think the nurses will like that." Sam said.

"You can just flash them your Swarek dimples and they'll be under your spell." Andy giggled. Sam shook his head and smiled, he pulled off his boots and took off his jacket, hanging it on the chair. He crawled in beside her as she rested her head on his chest and moved her hand under his shirt, just to feel his warm skin. She sighed softly and closed her eyes allowing sleep to take over.

* * *

Sam woke up when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in" she said softly. The door opened and Jerry and Luke walked in.

"Hey guys, Andy how are you doing?" Jerry asked.

"I'm alright." She said honestly

"We really need to get your statement." Luke said looking between Sam and Andy.

"Right, okay." She said sitting up a bit as Sam climbed out of the bed.

"Sam you can wait outside." Luke said.

"Actually, can he stay? Please?" Andy asked.

"Of Course" Jerry said smiling at her. Sam took a seat in the chair and held her hand.

"Well, I remember going to bed with Sam, then I woke up and my… my clothes were gone. I was tied to this chair, in this room that was surrounded in pictures of me. I started to panic and I tried to get the zip ties off." She held up her bandaged wrists. "Ryan would come down and give me water but he would tip my head back and pour it in, he did it to me twice. Then he would…" she paused looking at Sam, he squeezed her hand in encouragement "he would kiss me and then take pictures of me. The one day I told him he was disgusting and he slapped me, hard. I didn't talk much after that. He would run his fingers over my body" Andy paused as she felt Sam's hand tighten against hers, "but he never did anything else." She quickly reassured him.

"Today I was able to tip back on my chair and break it, so I got my hands in front of me and undid the zipties and when he came back I hit him as hard as I could with a piece of the chair and I knocked him out. I tried to get the door open but it wouldn't open so I ran down and luckily he had his phone with him, so I called Sam." Andy said pausing to take a sip of water.

"What happened after you called me? When you dropped the phone" Sam said.

"He knocked the phone out of my hand and we went through the door, breaking it, I tried to get away a couple of times but he eventually pushed me against the wall, he said that if he couldn't have me no one could and he put his hands around my neck, then you guys busted through the door." Andy said softly. It was almost like she could feel his hands around her neck still.

"I think that's all we'll need, thanks McNally." Luke said standing up and walking out of the room.

"Let us know if you guys need anything." Jerry smiled and closed the door behind him.

"You should probably go home." Andy said twisting her hands on her lap.

"No I shouldn't." Sam said looking at her.

"Sam, its getting late and you need to sleep."

"I'm not going to be able to sleep without you in my bed." Sam said.

Andy smiled and moved onto her side, patting the tiny space of empty bed beside her. Sam kicked off his shoes and crawled in beside her, thankful to Oliver for bringing him sweatpants so he didn't have to sleep in jeans.

"Move in with me." Sam said quietly.

"What?" Andy asked, unsure if she heard him correctly.

"Move in with me. I mean I want to wake up with you every day and go to bed with me every night. We can find a new place if that's what you want. Big house, white fence, fancy backyard" Sam rambled.

"Sam." Andy giggled, he stopped talking and looked at her.

"I'd love to move in with you, we don't need to get a new house, yours is big enough" Andy smiled.

"I love you" Sam said as he kissed her.

"Love you too" Andy smiled against his lips.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter, please leave me a review and let me know what you think :)**


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: **__**Here's the next chapter! Please know that I have no idea how court works, so I'm going to attempt to write it, so don't get too upset when I get things wrong.**_

_**Disclaimer**__: I don't own Rookie Blue. _

* * *

_**Chapter Nine:**__**a month later**_

_"__Sam, where's my skirt?!" Andy said digging through boxes. It's been four weeks since she got out of the hospital and three since she moved in with Sam. The house had a mix of her stuff and his, it didn't feel just like Sam's house and she slept there. It felt like home, except her clothes still being in boxes. Sam was installing more shelving units in the walk-in closet so there was more room. _

_"__Check the laundry, whatever was on the floor I threw in the wash." Sam called from the bathroom. _

_Andy ran downstairs to the laundry room and checked through the wash, fortunately she found the skirt but it was soaking wet. She checked her watch and saw that they had just under an hour before they had to leave for court. She unloaded the dryer throwing the clean clothes in a basket and throwing just her skirt in. She ran back upstairs, throwing the laundry basket on the bed and joining Sam in the bathroom. She stood beside him at the double sinks as she brushed her teeth and he shaved. She admired his focus and kept sneaking glances at him. _

_"__What's on your mind McNally?" Sam asked as he splashed water on his face. _

_"__Nothing" She said as she brushed her hair and started straightening it. _

_"__Oh really?" Sam questioned_

_"__Really, really." She smiled as he came up behind her and kissed her neck. _

_"__Are you nervous for today?" he asked, concern written all over his face. _

_"__A bit" She said. Sam looked at her through the mirror. _

_ "__Well when you're girlfriend gets stalked, kidnapped and assaulted, how are you supposed to feel?" she sighed. She'd been going over this case for weeks with the detectives and arresting officers, which thank god was Oliver. _

_"__I can't believe he's pleading not guilty." Andy shook her head._

_"__He's going to jail Andy. Jerry's got this case locked down." Sam said. _

_"__I'm just glad you're going to be there." Andy said resting her head against him. _

_"__Always" Sam smiled and kissed her forehead. _

* * *

Sam pulled the truck into the courthouse parking; they can see Jerry and Oliver at the front of the building, dressed in suits. They get out and Andy smooth's out her outfit and grabs Sam's awaiting hand and they walk across the parking lot.

"Are you nervous?" She asks him as they walk up the stairs.

"Why would I be nervous?" Sam asks.

"Well you're a witness." Andy says "they could call on you because you're my boyfriend and he drugged you."

"I'll be fine McNally, don't worry." Sam says offering her his dimpled smile.

"Are you ever going to get tired of calling me McNally?" she asks in fake annoyance, secretly she loves when he calls her that.

"Play your cards right and one day I might call you Swarek." He whispers as they approach Jerry and Oliver. Her heart rate picks up and she almost trips up the step.

"Whoa McNally, watch your step, we don't need you getting injured." Oliver said. Sam places his hand on her back and winks at her, knowing his comment got to her, in a good way, he hopes. Part of him is scared that she'll overthink and run, but the other part tells him that she isn't going anywhere.

"I'm fine, just a little nervous" She smiles as Jerry checks his watch.

"They're offering us a private room before it starts; I think we should use it and quickly go over your statements." Jerry says looking between the three of them. They all nod and follow Jerry.

* * *

After they were checked in, Jerry and Andy met up with the lawyer and they sat at the table designated for them. Sam and Oliver sat in the front row prepared to be called in case they wanted to talk to the witnesses. Andy turned around slightly to look at Sam. He could tell she was getting nervous. He mouthed to her that it was going to be okay.

'Love you' she mouthed back.

'Love you' Sam mouthed back as they were told to rise as the judge appeared. They brought in Ryan; he was in cuffs and an orange jumpsuit. He smiled at her and she felt her stomach in knots. She took a deep breath and sat down, placing her hands in her lap.

"Mr. Williams, is your client pleading guilty or not guilty?" Judge Callie asked.

"Ryan Matthews is pleading not guilty" Ryan's lawyer, Johnathan Williams replied.

"Thank you" the judge said shuffling some papers in front of her.

"I'd like to hear from the victim, Andrea McNally, first please." She said turning her gaze to Andy.

She was led up to the witness stand. "Do you promise to tell the truth and nothing but the truth?" she was asked.

"I do" She said as Johnathan stepped forward.

"Hello Ms. McNally." He said smiling, opening the file in his hand. Andy smiled uncomforting and looked for Sam, he met her gaze and nodded his head at her. She took a deep breath.

"Hello" she said in a confident voice.

"Can you please tell me how you know Mr. Matthews?" Johnathan asked.

"Me and my partner responded to a break and enter, he was the neighbour and I took his statement." Andy said.

"You gave Mr. Matthews your number, am I correct?" he asked looking at the paper.

"I gave him my Police card, it had my number on it, I told him if he had any questions, concerns, or remembered anything to give us a call. The station number is also on that card." Andy replied and saw Jerry nod slightly, she must be doing okay so far, she thought.

"Did Ryan Matthews call you?" he asked.

"He did, I was working and he called, he had asked me out on a date, but I was, I am seeing someone, so I politely declined." Andy said.

"Really? You declined? Mr. Matthews says that you two went out for coffee the next day, he has the receipt to show." Johnathan said holding up a receipt to a coffee shop downtown, one she had never been too.

"Dark horse Espresso Bar, receipt for two coffees and two pastries."

"I've never been there before." Andy said.

"Alright" Johnathan said smiling. "That's all for now your honour." He said to the judge as Andy's lawyer, Derrick Smithson came up.

"Ms. McNally, you said that you declined the date with Mr. Matthews correct?" Derrick asked.

"Correct, and we have it on recording from my cell phone." Andy explained.

"You're honour if you don't mind I'd like to play the tape for the jury." Derrick asked, Judge Callie nodded her head and Jerry gave him the tape.

_"__McNally" _

_"__Officer McNally? This is Ryan Matthews, we spoke earlier about my neighbours break and enter?"_

_ "__Oh, Mr. Matthews, hi, did you have something else to add to your statement?" _

_"__No actually, I don't do this often actually but I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go for coffee." _

_"__Uhm, I'm going to have to decline, thanks for the call but I'm seeing someone." _

_"__Oh, okay, no problem, I just thought you were very beautiful and kind and wanted to ask you out. Sorry for disrupting you." _

_"__Thank you, it's alright though. Have a nice day." _

They listened to the dial tone and Jerry stopped the recording. The judge wrote something down on her papers and Derrick spoke again.

"When did you figure out Ryan Matthews was following you?"

"For the next couple weeks I had felt like someone was watching me, I pushed it off just thinking I was paranoid. Me and my boyfriend were having an argument one night about how he snores, he said he didn't and I told him I was going to record him and we would hear him snoring. He was out late that night and I had thought I heard him come in around midnight, I felt him get into bed and I didn't think anything of it, I just fell back asleep. I had started recording it before I went to bed. We woke up the next morning and I made a comment of how he wasn't out very late and he informed me he was out till two in the morning. I grabbed the tape recorder and we listened, Ryan Matthews came into my apartment and crawling into bed with me, when I was asleep he proceeded to take photos of me and leaving just before my boyfriend got into bed." Andy paused looking at Derrick

"We have the tape your honour." Derrick said.

"Proceed" she nodded as Jerry pressed play. They fast forwarded a little then stopped it, they listened to her breathing softly, and they heard the door open and someone sigh as they heard the bed creak as Ryan crawled into her bed. They listened a little more before they heard a voice, "So beautiful and all mine"

Andy closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she felt nauseous.

They listened as they heard a few clicks from a camera, along with 'So pretty' 'so beautiful.' They heard dresser drawers open and close as stuff was being searched through. They heard a couple more clicks from the camera and then the door being closed. Jerry fast forwarded it and heard Sam come in, they knew it was him this time because he kissed her and said he loved her, she mumbled she loved him back and then you could hear Sam snoring.

Johnathan looked down at the file in his hand and shook his head slightly.

"Ms. McNally then contacted the police and they came to her apartment, she noted that some undergarments were missing and a photo of her and her father at her Police Academy graduation. I have noted down here that Ms. McNally and Mr. Swarek went downstairs to get some fresh air, she noted an envelope in her mailbox" he paused holding up an evidence bag with the envelope in it.

"What does the envelope say?" Judge Callie asked.

"It says 'My Love'" Derrick said. The judge nodded and asked him to continue.

"Inside said envelope were hundreds of pictures of Ms. McNally, with her friends, at work, at home, at Mr. Swarek's home and multiple other places, indicated that Mr. Matthews was indeed stalking her."

"OBJECTION!" Johnathan yelled standing up. "He has no right making that accusation."

"Sit down please." Judge Callie said as she held her and out for the pictures. She looked through them then passed them along to the jury.

"Thank you Ms. McNally, you may be seated. We're going to take a quick break and when we return I'd like to hear from Officer Oliver Shaw and Detective Jerry Barber." Judge Callie said.

They walked out of the court room and Andy ran to the nearest garbage can. She emptied her stomach and felt Sam's hand rubbing her back. He escorted her to the private bathroom and closed the door. She rinsed out her mouth and popped in a piece of gum.

"Hey, don't worry, you're doing great. Why this guy is pleaded not guilty is beyond me." Sam said hugging her.

"Time to go back in" Jerry said through the door.

"Ready?" Sam asked.

"Yes" Andy said as they walked out. They walked into court hand in hand and saw Ryan turn in his seat, his smile faded when he saw Sam. Andy looked down and took a seat at the table.

"All rise"

They stood up as Judge Callie walked back in; when she was seated they sat down as well.

"I'd like to bring Officer Oliver Shaw to the stands." She said. Oliver walked up, doing up the button on his suit jacket.

"Do you promise to tell the truth and only the truth?" he was asked.

"I do" Oliver said.

"Officer Shaw, you were first on scene when Ms. McNally was found correct?" she asked.

"That's correct your honour." Oliver said.

"Would you mind walking us through what happened?"

"Not at all, on day two of Officer McNally missing, we got a hit on Ryan Matthews cell phone. It wasn't enough to give us an exact location but it was enough to give us an approximate location. We split up and started canvasing the neighbourhood. I was with Officer Swarek when he received the phone call from Officer McNally, I called our station and got them to trace the call, I believe we have the call on file."

"Go ahead" Judge Callie said. "Hello?"

_"__Sam?!"_

_"__ANDY?!"_

_"__Sam, I don't know where I am, I got free. Ryan's unconscious. I'm locked in a basement I can't get out. Sam I'm scared." _

_"__Andy baby don't cry. Stay on the phone with me okay? They're tracking the call and I'm going to be there very soon. I love you so much okay?" _

_"__I love you too. I miss you." _

_"__Did we get a location?!" _

_"__ANDY?!"_

They listened to Andy struggling and screaming. Andy cringed at the sound and closed her eyes taking deep breaths. The Judge held her hand to stop the tape and asked Oliver to continue.

"We got a location and another squad met us a the house, me and Officer Swarek went through the front as other officers went through the back. Me and Officer Swarek were right in front of Ms. McNally and Mr. Matthews, he had her pinned up against the wall and was strangling her." Oliver said pausing to look at Andy who still had her eyes closed.

"I ordered for him to let her go, when he did I told him to get on his knees and hands on his head, Officer Swarek went to assess Ms. McNally's injuries as I lead Mr. Matthews to the squad car."

"Thank you Officer Shaw, that will be all." She smiled. "Detective Barber?"

"Do you promise to tell the truth and nothing but the truth?" he was asked, as Andy and Oliver said, he also said "I do."

"Alright, could you please tell us what you found at the crime scene."

"Of course, Ms. McNally was taken from Officer Swarek's home after they were both injected with a sedative. Ms. McNally received this sedative over the course of the fifty hours she was missing. When we found Ms. McNally she was in nothing but her undergarments and according to photos Mr Matthews took it appears she was in nothing but that for fifty hours." He said pausing to show on the slideshow pictures of Andy. "She was tied to a chair with zip ties."

"The room Ms. McNally was kept in was dark, one door, and no windows. There was a large, bright light in the corner and there were pictures all over the room from the months he allegedly stalked her." Jerry said choosing his words carefully. He paused to click the slideshow and show pictures of the room covering all the walls.

"Ms. McNally was only given water in the fifty hours she was held captive; through something some of you may be familiar with, water boarding."

"Please elaborate Detective" Judge Callie asked.

"Water boarding is where the victim is held back as water is poured down their throat; it tricks the mind into thinking they are drowning. Ms. McNally lost count after the five times it was done." Jerry said.

"Ms. McNally sustained abrasions on her wrists and ankles from the zip ties along with a concussion and was severely dehydrated. Other than this evidence I just presented, everything else was shared by Officer Shaw and Ms. McNally."

"Thank you Detective." Judge Callie said "The Jury will now head to the back to make a decision; we will be called back when they come to a decision."

They walked out and sat in the chairs in the hallway outside the court room. It was blocked off but there were news reporters and newspaper journalists outside trying to get a peek at the action. Andy stayed close to Sam's side and he rubbed her back soothingly.

"Thank you" Andy said quietly, looking at him

_"__For what?" Sam asked. _

_"__Not giving up." She said. _

_"__Andy look at me." She looked up at him and saw the pained look in his eyes. "I would never give up on you. I love you, I don't care how long you were gone I never would have stopped looking for you." Sam said. _

_"__I love you so much." She said as a tear slipped down her cheek. _

_"__I love you too" he said kissing her forehead, letting his lips linger. _

_They were told the jury had come to a decision and they were escorted back inside. _

_"__We, the jury, find Mr. Ryan Matthews guilty is in the kidnapping and attempted murder in Ms. Andrea McNally, sentencing him to seven years in prison." one of the jury members said. _

_Andy felt relief wash over her and she took a breath as Jerry and Oliver hugged each other than hugged Andy. _

_They watched as Ryan was escorted out, he had a soft smile on his face and blew Andy a kiss before the doors closed behind him. She turned to Sam and kissed him, she buried her face into his shoulder and took a couple more breaths before walking out of the court room. _

_"__Drinks at the penny?" Jerry asked as they got past all the news crew. _

_"__I think I'm going to go home" Andy said looking at Sam "but you can go!" _

_"__I'm going to go home too; I don't want you to be alone." Sam said. Andy nodded and they said bye to Jerry and Oliver. _

_Andy sat in the truck and leaned back in the seat. _

_"__Happy?" Sam asked as he headed in the direction of their home. _

_"__Relieved that it's over" Andy said. _

_"__Me too, I'm so glad you're okay." Sam said as he grabbed her hand and squeezed it. _

_"__In case you didn't know, I love you" Andy smiled. _

_"__In case YOU didn't know, I love you too" Sam replied. _

* * *

**This was a really long chapter and I was really nervous about it. I hope it was alright. I've never been to court so I have no idea how it goes. I didn't leave much room for Ryan's lawyer to defend him cause I mean really what is there to defend…. But anyways I'd love to hear what you thought of this chapter. Thanks for reading :)**


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: **__**This Chapter kinda has spoilers to 5x06, some of it I took from the episode and some of it I made up. If you haven't seen it and want to wait then you can skip to the end (It's important to the story) But the other information from the episode is more of a filler and a back story.**_

_**So glad you are still loving this story! Heres the next chapter! HAPPY CANADA DAY**_

_**Disclaimer**__: I don't own Rookie Blue. _

* * *

_**Chapter Ten:**_

"Today we welcome back Officer McNally, back to full duty. Pleasure to have you back McNally, also I'd like to welcome Chloe Price, transferring from twenty seven division, she is indeed my goddaughter, but she will not be receiving special treatment. Pairings are Shaw/Epstein, Peck/Williams, McNally/Swarek, Nash you're with the D's, Diaz and Price will be in booking. Serve Protect and don't disappoint." Frank said clapping his hands.

"Chasing the bad guys, driving fast, oh how I've missed doing it with you" Sam whispered as he came up behind her in the lounge.

"Why don't we grab coffee in the squad room?" Chloe asked as her and Chris walked into the lounge.

"The coffee in here is much better than the squad rooms." Chris explained. Chloe walked up to Andy and held her hand out. "Chloe Price" she smiled.

"Andy McNally, welcome to fifteen" she smiled handing Sam his coffee.

"Sam Swarek" Sam said smiling as he shook her hand. He was glad Andy was his permanent partner, this new one had way too much energy for him to handle.

"Ready to hit the road McNally?" Sam asked

"Let's go Partner" Andy said as she walked in front of him to the squad room.

Their day was uneventful so Andy tried to come up with a couple games to play.

"Oh! I got one" She said taking a bite of her donut. "Two truths and a lie"

"Nope" Sam said.

"Come on Sam, just try." She said.

"Okay, I'm a cop, I'm a man, I'm a chicken."

"You suck at this game Sam, you can't say it like that." She sighed resting her head on the seat.

* * *

Andy sat on the couch next to Sam with a wine glass in her hand and a beer in the other, she handed the beer to Sam and cuddled to him.

"Sam?"

"McNally?" he said turning down the game on TV he was watching.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Do I really have a choice?" he joked. She glared at him and he chuckled. "Of course, what's on your mind sweetheart?"

"Do you ever talk to your sister? I mean we've been together for a while and you never mention her." Andy said, she noticed Sam tense up. He didn't answer right away. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to, I just want to know you."

"I haven't talked to her in seven years." Sam said avoiding her gaze and taking a drink from the beer.

"How come?" Andy asked.

"We just stopped talking." Sam said.

"What about your parents?"

"Well my mom is soaking up the sun somewhere on the beach. She emails me sometimes. I told her about you by the way. She wants to meet you one day. She's just not ready to come back to Toronto." Sam said looked down at her.

"And my dad" Sam paused "he's in prison still. I haven't seen him since he got arrested that night." Sam said looking down.

"Can I tell you something?" Sam asked. Andy nodded leaning against the edge of the couch and stretching her legs so they rested on Sam's lap. He slowly ran his hand up and down her calf.

"We used to watch The Millionaire together when I was a kid." Sam said. "He was in and out of jail and our lives, but when he was out we would watch that game show, do you remember?" Sam asked

"Mhm" Andy mumbled waiting for him to go on. "I do"

"That was one thing we had in common when I was growing up, we both wanted to be millionaires, I wanted it so I could get my mother and sister away from him, I had no idea why he wanted to be a millionaire." Sam said taking another sip from his beer.

"Cops wanted him on a robbery assault but he had an alibi he said that he was at home with his boy watching the millionaire." Sam sighed. "They asked me about it and uh, I told them he was lying and he got six months, when he was inside he got into a fight and killed the guy, Twenty years." Sam said.

"Was he telling the truth?" Andy asked "Or were you?"

Sam looked up at her before he responded. "He was."

Andy sat taking in the information Sam had told her when he spoke again.

"More then you wanted to hear?" he asked.

"No" she said moving closer to him.

"You are nothing like that man. And if you ever doubt that, you just need to turn around and ask me." Andy said placing her empty wine glass on the coffee table. Sam looked up and met her eyes.

"Oh yeah?" he asked quietly. "Are you going to be there?"

"Just try and get rid of me" Andy smiled leaning in to kiss him. Sam placed his beer bottle down and picked her up, his lips not leaving hers.

He laid her on the bed and started unbuttoning her shirt.

"McNally is brilliant." He said pausing as he worked the next button.

"McNally is beautiful" he said as he opened her unbuttoned shirt.

"McNally is always fun to be with" he smiled as he hovered over her. She crinkled her face in confusion.

"Hey" she said flipping them over so she was on top of him, "which one of those is the lie?" She kneeled on the edge of the bed to take off her unbuttoned shirt.

"Well" Sam chuckled "Maybe I don't want to lie." He said as she came closer to him.

"Oh yeah?" she asked as he grabbed her arms and flipped them over on the bed so he was hovering over her again.

"Yeah" he smiled

"Really?" she asked in a low voice.

"Really" he repeated.

"Truth. I told McNally the whole story today and she's still here." He said as he lowered his lips to hers to kiss her but before their lips touched he sat up and took off his shirt.

"Truth, in fact, she's right here, trying to seduce me" he said throwing his shirt across the room.

Andy laughed, "Trying? Please Officer"

"Truth" Sam said leaning closer to her, holding his weight on his hands so he wouldn't crush her. "McNally makes me feel alive" he whispered.

"You" Andy laughed "are the worst at this game"

"Good" Sam said as he kissed her, bringing his hand and burying it in her hair as he felt her hand travel down his back and slowly scratch up.

* * *

Sam woke up earlier than usual the next day. He went downstairs and made Andy's favorite chocolate chip and blueberry pancakes. He made her coffee and carried it up to bed.

"Rise and shine sweetheart" he said placing the plate on the end table and the two mugs. He opened the curtains slightly to allow the sun to come in.

"Mmmm what smells so good?" she mumbled as she sat up and yawned.

"That would be your favorite breakfast made by your favorite guy" Sam smiled as he kissed her.

"I didn't know Oliver was here!" Andy joked as she kissed him again.

"Ouch" Sam said placing his hand on his bare chest.

"I'm kidding Sam, you're my favorite guy and always will be" she smiled as he grabbed the plate stacked with pancakes and covered in syrup.

"Here let me" Sam said as he cut the pancake and fed it to her. Andy smiled as she took the fork from Sam and fed him a couple bites.

"Sam you got" she pointed to the corner of her mouth. He wiped and missed it and she laughed. "Here let me" she giggled as she moved her finger to his mouth and wiped the chocolate away before placing her finger in her mouth and taking the chocolate off.

Sam placed the empty plate on the end table and kissed her.

"We have to get ready for work" She said between kisses.

"I think we have a couple more minutes." Sam laughed as he kissed her again.

* * *

Sam pulled into the parking lot and grabbed their bags from the back. They walked hand in hand to the locker rooms.

"See you in parade" he said leaving a chaste kiss on her lips.

"See you" Andy smiled taking her bag from him and walking in the room.

Sam dropped his bag in the locker room and walked to Frank's office.

"Hey Boss, you got a minute?" Sam asked poking his head in the slightly open door.

"Swarek, what's up?" Frank asked as Sam took a seat.

"It's karaoke night at the penny tonight" Sam said.

"Swarek if you're asking me to do an Endless Love duet with you the answer is no." Frank laughed.

Sam chuckled "No that's not it. I'm going to ask Andy to marry me."

"Wow. That's great Sam congratulations." Frank said smiling.

"But I want everyone to be there, all our family. So during parade if you could say something to get everyone there I'd really appreciate it" Sam smiled.

"Of course, I'll see what I can do." Frank said "Better get going or else you'll be late for parade."

* * *

Andy walked into Parade looking for Sam, she didn't see him and was slightly confused because they had both come in at the same time today.

She turned in her seat when she heard his laugh and saw him walk in with Frank. He winked at her before leaning against the wall with Oliver. She smiled and turned her attention to Frank.

"Last but not least, its Karaoke night at the penny tonight. Most of you have tomorrow off so I want to see everyone there supporting our local hang out tonight got it?!" Frank asked. Everyone cheered and clapped. Frank smiled looking over at Sam quickly before continuing to talk.

"Alright we're going to switch it up a bit today. Peck/Nash, Epstein/Collins, Diaz/Williams, Shaw/Swarek, and McNally/Price. Serve, Protect, and get to know your partner." Frank said. Andy was disappointed she wasn't paired with Sam today. _It's only eight hours McNally, you can do it. _She thought to herself as she made her way to the lounge to grab a coffee.

"Ready to Rock in roll?!" Chloe asked coming up beside Andy. "McPrice hitting the streets today! See what I did there?" she asked pointing between the two of them.

_This is going to be a long day, _Andy thought as she smiled and handed Price a coffee. They stirred in their cream and sugar and headed to the squad. She was upset that Sam already left and she didn't get to say bye.

"Want to drive?" Andy asked holding up the squad keys.

"Hells yeah!" Chloe said snatching them from her and heading to the drivers seat. Andy got comfortable in the passenger seat and pulled out her phone. She texted Sam. _'Gonna miss my partner today :(' _

Her phone vibrated a couple seconds later, she figured Sam would be driving but I guess not. _'I'll miss you too. But in eight hours you're all mine. Love you and be safe xoxo' _Andy smiled and texted back. _'Always am yours. Love you too and I'll try xoxo' _

"So who's that texting you? One Mr. Officer Swarek?" Chloe asked. Andy put her phone away and took a sip of the coffee. "I know you guys are together by the way and I think you guys are super adorable together."

"Thanks" Andy smiled as she looked out the window.

"Do you know if Dov is seeing anyone?" Chloe asked as she stopped at a red light.

"No he's not, why?" Andy asked.

"Just wondering" Chloe smiled as she accelerated.

* * *

Chloe and Andy headed back to the station an hour before their shift ended to do their paperwork on the drunk guy they brought in, found him wandering the streets in his underwear, screaming nonsense.

Andy was finishing the report when she saw Oliver and Sam walked in. She saved her report and texted Sam. _'Interview Room 4 NOW.' _

"Be right back" Andy smiled as she got up. She walked into the interview room and sat on the table. A couple minutes later the door opened and Sam walked in.

"Hey there" Andy smiled as she jumped off the table and locked the door.

"Hey" Sam smiled as he kissed her.

"I missed you today" Andy said between kisses.

"Me too" Sam smiled.

"You missed yourself?" she giggled.

"I missed you, you dork" Sam said running his hand over her face and kissing her passionately. Andy wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. She gently pulled on his hair as a growl rose from his throat.

"As much as I'd love to get frisky in here with you, I need to finish the paperwork so we can get out of here on time." Sam said against her lips.

"Fine" she pouted. Sam laughed and kissed her again.

"You go first, I need uh a minute" Sam said. Andy smirked as she unlocked the door and walked out.

* * *

Sam leaned against his truck waiting for Andy, he saw her come out of the back door in different clothes she arrived in.

"New outfit?" he asked as she dropped her bag in the back and wrapped her arms around his waist. She was wearing blue jeans, converse sneakers a white t-shirt and a light brown leather jacket.

"I'm channelling my inner Swarek" she laughed as she kissed him.

"GET A ROOM!" Jerry and Oliver yelled as they walked by, causing Andy to laugh and hide her face in his shoulder.

"Oh, don't worry we got one." Sam said as his friends walked by.

"Ready to head to the penny?" Sam asked. She nodded and he opened the passenger door for her, helping her in.

They drove the short distance and parked on the street because there was no spots available in the parking lot.

"Busy tonight" Andy noted as they got out of the truck and walked hand in hand to the doors. They walked in to see most of fifteen crowding the place. Andy smiled at Traci as she waved to her from across the room.

Oliver and Noelle we're singing a duet together and Sam chuckled at his friends. They walked over to the bar and grabbed two beers before going to sit with the group.

As Oliver and Noelle hit the last notes the crowd went wild, whistles and cheers all around.

"Next up, OFFICER NAAASH!" Noelle said as the crowd went wild again. Traci went up and grabbed the mic. Gail snuck up and grabbed the other mic and started singing with them.

"They are actually pretty good" Sam said into Andy's ear.

"Yeah they are, what are you going to sing?" Andy teased.

"You'll see" Sam winked. Andy laughed knowing well that Sam didn't sing.

"Thank you, Thank you" Gail said as she bowed.

"Next up SAM SWAREK!" Traci shouted and the crowd went even more crazy then before.

Andy turned to him with her mouth open in shock, she didn't think he was serious. He winked and walked up to the microphone.

"I bet you guys didn't think I'd get up here and sing." Sam paused looking around the room. "Well you're right" he laughed.

"McNally, come here" Sam said. Andy got up and walked to the stage standing beside Sam looking at him confused. "Don't worry I won't make you sing" Sam laughed at her confused face. "Trust me guys, I've heard her in the shower and I'm saving you all"

Andy smacked Sam on the chest as everyone laughed.

"Andy McNally, you've been the best partner anyone could ask for, on the job and off. I've never felt this way about anyone before, no one has ever made me feel more loved, and more alive then you have, I love coming home to you, I love working with you, I love waking up to you. I love you Andy" Sam said as he paused, the bar was completely silent. you probably could have heard the shaky breath Andy drew in. A tear slipped from Andy's eye as Sam got on one knee. "McNally... Andy... I was serious when I said that one day I would call you Swarek, so will you do me the honour and marry me?"

Andy brought her hands to her face and covered it as she cried. She whipped her eyes quickly and nodded her head, not trusting her voice. Sam dropped the mic and slipped the ring on her finger, he stood up as Andy wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him.

"I love you" she whispered.

"I love you" Sam said kissing her again as everyone clapped and cheered.

"SOMEBODY GET THIS COUPLE A DRINK" Oliver yelled

"AND SOME SHOTS!" Gail shouted after.

* * *

**Let me know what you thought of this chapter :) **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: ****Hey Lovely's! So I'm leaving for vacation tomorrow and I have it planned that the story will be finished tomorrow. So lucky for you readers, you'll get 4 chapters in less then 48 hours.**

**On the bright side, I have an 18 hour drive, and we aren't stopping and I'm bringing my laptop so I'll probably have another story done by time I'm back lol **

**Anyways enough of me rambling. Here's Chapter 11!**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Rookie Blue.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: *Six Months Later***

"Honey! I'm home!" Sam said as he walked in the front door.

"In here!" Andy called from the living room. Sam walked around the corner and dropped his bag, looking at the scene in front of him. Ribbon's, hot glue guns, calligraphy pens, papers and envelopes everywhere. He looked at Andy, she had ink on her cheek and forehead, her hair was falling out of her messy bun on the top of her head, and he never thought she'd looked more beautiful.

"Come look at the invitations." Andy said excited.

"This is seriously what you did on your day off?" Sam asked with a smirk on his face.

"Yes, I did, and I only have a couple left." she smiled as she placed the paper that was on her lap on the table and walked over to Sam.

"Hello" she said again as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Hey there" Sam said against her lips.

"How was work?" Andy asked.

"It was work, pretty slow day, I was partnered with Epstein but thankfully he was hung over so he didn't talk all day." Sam smiled looking back at the mess in their living room.

"You know we could have paid someone to do the invitations right?" Sam said.

"I know! But I wanted to do it." she smiled. "I actually wanted to talk to you about something." she said, biting her bottom lip and running her hands down from his neck to his chest.

"Alright?" Sam said. "Chat away, I missed your chatter today."

Andy smiled. "I think you should call your sister, tell her about the wedding and I think we should invite her."

Sam frowned slightly and shook his head. "I haven't talked to my sister in almost eight years Andy, I don't even know her number"

"Wow, good thing none of us are police officers and can get it." she said sarcastically.

"I don't know." Sam said.

"Look, I'm going to make a couple extra invitations and at the end of the week, if you still don't want to call her fine. But I think she has the right to know her little brother is getting married." Andy said.

"I'll think about it" Sam said as he walked into the kitchen to start dinner. Andy sat back down on the floor at the coffee table and started writing again when the doorbell rang.

"I got it" Andy said standing up and walking to the door. She pulled it open to see an older woman, she had dark brown hair with hints of grey, she had dark eyes and had a smile on her face, when she saw Andy, the smile was gone.

"Can I help you?" Andy asked

"I think I have the wrong house, I'm looking for Samuel" the woman said as Andy heard Sam come up behind her.

"Mom?" Sam said in shock.

"Oh Sammy! Get over here and give your mother a hug." the woman said smiling big, showing off her dimples. Sam moved past Andy and hugged his mom tightly.

"Now introduce me to this pretty little thing" she said slapping her son on the arm.

"Mom, this is Andy McNally, Andy this is my mom Karen." Sam smiled bringing his arm around Andy.

"Nice to meet you" Andy said holding her hand out.

"Oh I don't do handshakes" Karen said pulling Andy in for a hug. "And look at this shiner here" Karen said bringing Andy's hand up and inspecting her ring.

"Nice work Sammy" his mom said smiling.

"We were just about to have dinner, and we'd love if you could join us" Andy smiled. "Don't mind the mess I was working on invitations." Andy said pointing to the living room.

"Ah yes, that would explain the ink on your face." Karen laughed. Andy blushed and tried to wipe it off.

"Mom, not that I don't love having you here, but I thought you were living it up in Costa Rica?" Sam said returning to the stove.

"I was yes, but I wanted to come down and visit. I haven't seen you in a while and I missed my children." Karen said.

"Stay for dinner, we'd love to have you." Andy smiled as she started cleaning up the living room.

"I'd love to, but I'm meeting an old friend for dinner and staying with her, but how about breakfast tomorrow morning? I'd love to have both of you there."

"Sure" Sam smiled, remembering they both have the day off tomorrow.

"Perfect! We'll go to the diner we always used to go to. Eleven am tomorrow sound good?" she smiled

"Sounds great mom, thanks for coming over" Sam smiled as he hugged his mom.

"See you tomorrow Andy" Karen said as she made her way to the door and left.

"Sooo, that's your mom." Andy said.

"That's my mom" Sam repeated.

"She's nice" Andy said

"She's sometimes overwhelming" Sam laughed as he grabbed plates and utensils and dished them out a plate.

"Did you tell her we were getting married?" Andy asked as they sat at the kitchen table.

"I did." Sam said "she was almost more excited then I was" Sam laughed.

Andy nodded and smiled at Sam before digging into her dinner.

* * *

Sam and Andy pulled up to a diner in a rough part of Toronto. Andy got out of the truck and Sam held her hand as they walked into the diner. Sam cursed under his breath.

"What?" Andy asked confused.

"Looks like you get to meet my sister today." Sam said as they walked up to the table.

* * *

To say Sam and Sarah looked alike would be an understatement, they could be twins. They had the same dark hair, the brown eyes, and the same unimpressed face.

"Sam, Andy!" Karen said as they approached the table.

"I should have known you were up to no good" Sam said as he hugged his mother.

"Andy! This is my daughter Sarah, Sarah this is Sam's fiancé Andy" Karen said. Andy held out her hand for Sarah to shake but she didn't. Andy put her hand back at her side and sat down across from Sarah and Karen with Sam right beside her. He put his hand on her knee under the table and gave it a quick squeeze.

The breakfast was very uncomfortable. Sam and Sarah refused to talk to each other, Andy could see that they were both stubborn, she added that to the list of similarities.

Karen got up to use the bathroom and the uncomfortable silence made Andy shift in her seat and twirl the ring on her finger.

"So Sam, talk to dad lately?" Sarah asked with a straight face, Andy felt Sam tense up beside him.

"No Sar, can't say I have. How about you?" Sam shot back.

"He's our father Sam." Sarah argued. "Nothing can change that."

"Nice Sarah, real nice." Sam said shaking his head. "You don't think I told her about him? Cause I did, if that was your way of trying to scare her away by mentioning dad, I already told her. She knows everything." Sam said placing some bills on the table and standing up as Karen was making her way back.

"Leaving Sammy?" his mom asked looking between her children.

"Yes, Andy is going dress shopping this afternoon so I need to drop her off." Sam said.

"We might as well get going as well then." Karen said, placing some bills on the table along with Sam's. They walked out in silence and Sam ignored his sister, and Sarah ignored him.

"It was nice meeting you" Andy said to Sarah as she opened the door to the truck.

Sarah just nodded and crossed her arms. Sam hugged his mother before rounding the truck to get in. He stepped on the running board as Sarah called out for him.

"What?" Sam said looking at her over the roof of the truck.

"Knock Knock" Sarah said.

"Who's there?" Sam said rolling his eyes. Sarah didn't reply though, she turned on her heels and walked away. Sam rolled his eyes and sighed loudly as he slammed the truck door causing Andy to jump slightly.

They drove to Traci's in silence. She watched as he clenched and unclenched his jaw and his knuckles turned white from gripping the steering wheel so tight.

They sat for a couple seconds before Andy spoke.

"I love you, you know that right?" Andy said turning to him. Sam nodded slightly but didn't say anything back.

"Nothing about your family, or your past would ever scare me away. I love you, for you. I love everything about you. I don't care that your dad is in jail, I don't care that you don't talk to your sister because I only care about you. Do you hear me Sam Swarek?" Andy said sternly. Sam turned and met her eyes. Andy could see them glossing over. She never thought she'd see the day Sam Swarek teared up, and she never thought that it would break her heart this much. She quickly lifted the middle console and slid over wrapping her arms around him, pulling her closer to him.

"I love you so much." Andy said.

"I love you too" Sam said looking up at her. She kissed him before getting out of the truck. I'll see you later" Andy smiled.

* * *

Andy and Traci were walking through the wedding dress store, picking out dresses when Andy looked over at her.

"I met Sam's mom and sister." she said quietly.

"That's great!" Traci said, Andy glared at her, "That's not great?" she said in the form of a question.

"Sam and his sister, don't get along. At all. So breakfast was a disaster. It was uncomfortable the entire time, but Sam's mom just wanted to see her kids. Sam didn't even know Sarah was going to be there. He doesn't even want to invite his sister to the wedding."

"Oh? I don't know what to say. What do you think?" Traci asked.

"I don't know, if he doesn't want to invite her, then I'm not going to push him. I just don't want him to regret if they make amends in the future." Andy said.

"If he doesn't want to invite her there isn't much you can do. It's his sister. She doesn't seem that great anyways." Traci said as she pointed to a dress.

"That's gorgeous." Andy said admiring it.

"Try it on" Traci said excitingly.

They grabbed the dress in her size and went to the dressing room. A couple minutes later and assistance from the employee, Andy came out in the dress.

"Andy, you look beautiful." Traci gasped.

The dress was strapless, a sweetheart cut, it was tightened by a corset then flowed out at her waist. It was embroidered down the chest and faded as the dress flowed.

"I think this is the dress." Andy said. "I know it's the first one, but I think Sam will love it."

"This was the easiest shopping trip I think we've ever been on." Traci laughed as Andy returned to the dressing room.

They decided to keep the dress at Traci's so there was no way Sam would see it, they also bought Traci's dress. Sam and Andy had decided on their wedding colors to be black and white. so they found Traci a black knee length dress with a white band around the waist. It was gorgeous and simple.

"Thanks for giving me a ride home." Andy said as she leaned over and hugged Traci.

"No problem, I'll see you tomorrow" Traci said

"See you" Andy replied getting out of her friends vehicle. She walked up the short distance to their home and she opened the door, just as she heard glass smash.

"Sam?" Andy said quickly taking off her shoes and running into the kitchen. There was beer on the floor and Sam was cursing and bending over.

"Here, let me" Andy said taking note of the amount of beer bottles on the counter. She sighed slightly and bent down just as Sam cut his hand.

"Just let me do Sam" Andy said as she handed him the dish towel to wrap around his bleeding hand.

"I'm sorry" he slurred.

"It's fine" Andy said as she grabbed the paper towel and soaked up the beer and picked up the broken glass pieces.

Sam sighed and slid down the counter onto the floor. Andy watched as she cleaned up the last of the beer and threw away the broken glass. She stood in front of Sam and grabbed his good hand and helped him up. She walked in front of him, still holding his hand and led him to the bathroom connected to their bedroom. She sat him down on the edge of the bathtub and grabbed the first aid kit. They sat in silence as she cleaned up his cut.

"Any deeper and you would've probably needed stitches, and you are in no condition to go to the hospital." Andy said quietly. Sam didn't say anything, he just nodded slightly.

"I'm sorry" Sam said.

"For what?" Andy asked.

"For you having to come home to me like this." Sam said.

"Don't apologize. I'm not mad." Andy assured him placing her hand on his cheek.

"I shouldn't have drank, but I got home and I just had to have one, then one turned to two, two turned to three and so on" he said. Andy nodded and helped him into the bedroom, he took off his pants and his shirt and crawled into bed. Andy picked up his shirt and put it on, he managed not to spill beer on it and it smelt like him, it was always soothing for Andy to sleep in his clothes. Andy pulled back the covers and crawled in beside him.

"I love you" Sam said as Andy turned on her side to face him, he was laying on his back staring at the ceiling.

"I love you" Andy said giving him a quick kiss before settling her head on his chest and lazily drawing patterns until she heard his breathing even out, then allowed herself to fall asleep.

* * *

**Serve, Protect and Leave me a review? :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I really love this chapter :) I hope you do too. **

**Thanks again for reviewing :D**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Rookie Blue.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: **

"Andy, if we don't leave this room, you know they'll come looking for us" Sam said against her lips.

"I know, but I don't wanna go." Andy pouted.

"I don't want you go either, but its normal for couples to not be together the night before the wedding." Sam said zipping up her bag on the bed.

"We aren't normal though" Andy argued.

"Oh sweetheart, I'm not the one you need to convince." Sam laughed. "You got everything you need for tomorrow?"

Andy nodded and took the bag from Sam. "Got everything packed for the honeymoon? We need to be at the airport at 3am." Sam said. "We won't have time to come back home."

"I know, I got everything I need." Andy smiled.

"Okay, well I guess I'll see you tomorrow then" Sam said as he opened the door and led them downstairs.

"FINALLY" Oliver said closing the fridge "I thought we were going to have to send out a search party."

"I'll see you tomorrow" Andy said kissing Sam one more time before she left. She and Traci walked out and Andy sighed soundly when she got in the car.

"What?" Traci asked.

"I just.. I miss him" Andy said looking back at the house.

"We haven't even left the driveway." Traci said rolling her eyes.

"I just want to be with him all the time." Andy said tearing her eyes away as they drove away.

"You'll see him in like twelve hours. It'll be fine, we'll hang out with Leo, we'll watch transformers or spider-man then we'll have some wine and go to bed. When you wake up you'll be getting ready and we'll head to the church. It'll pass by so fast you won't even believe that you got married." Traci smiled as they stopped at the liquor store. They grabbed a couple bottles of wine and a bottle of Champaign.

They drove in silence to Traci's house. Jerry was playing outside with Leo when they pulled up.

"Aunt Andy!" Leo yelled as he came running into Andy, she laughed as she almost got knocked over by the seven year old.

"Hey Buddy" Andy said hugging him. Jerry left shortly after to go join the other guys at Sam and Andy's.

Traci ordered pizza and they sat on the couch with their wine glasses, Leo in between them drinking a soda.

"This is my favourite part" Leo said getting excited, they were watching the second Transformers movie and Leo said that at every action scene.

Traci got up to refill their wine glasses, Leo's eyes were started to droop and Andy realized it was almost ten o'clock. She pulled out her phone and texted Sam.

_'Still up?' _

Andy's phone vibrated less than a minute later. _'In bed, won in poker, I miss you, this bed doesn't feel right when I'm by myself.' _

Andy smiled to herself and grabbed the glass of wine Traci was holding out for her.

_'I miss you too. I don't think we've spent a night apart... in a really long time.' _Andy typed as the movie credits rolled. She peeked over at Leo to see him sound asleep.

"Want me to get him?" Andy asked.

"No I got it, finish you're conversation with your man, then we should probably get to bed, we have to be at the hairdressers at nine. Gail is going to meet us there." Traci said placing her almost empty glass on the table and picked up Leo. "I miss when he was three" she mumbled as she carried him down the hall to his bedroom.

Andy stepped out onto the deck and dialled Sam's number. He answered after the first ring.

"I was just going to call you" Sam said, she could picture the smile on his face.

"Well, great minds do think alike" she said as a smile rose on her face. "I just really needed to hear your voice."

"Me too." Sam said "Hear yours, not my own." Sam clarified. Andy giggled.

"Next time you see me I'll be a Swarek, well almost." Andy said.

"I can't wait" Sam said.

"This sucks, this is so stupid, we could have just went our separate ways in the morning." Andy pouted.

"It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding" Sam told her.

"Well, whoever came up with that is an idiot." Andy replied.

Sam laughed "I love you, and I'll see you tomorrow ok?"

"I love you too, I'll be the one in white." Andy said before laughing. "Wow that sounded less cheesy in my head"

"I'll be waiting, goodnight McNally" Sam said.

"Goodnight Sam" Andy said before hanging up the phone. She walked inside and helped Traci tidy up. They finished off their glasses of wine before heading to bed.

Andy laid in the spare bedroom and stared at the ceiling. She was wide awake, there was no way she was going to get any sleep tonight, and she desperately needed it. She climbed out of bed and grabbed the bag she packed for the night, she usually kept her sleeping pills in the front pocket of her makeup bag. She pulled it out to see there was one left, she walked to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, she went back to the spare room and took the sleeping pill. Twenty minutes later, she was sleeping soundly.

* * *

Andy woke up the next morning and checked her phone, it was seven and they needed to leave at eight thirty to head to the hairdressers. She got out of bed and threw her hair up into a high bun, she needed to shower but didn't want to get her hair wet because they were just going to rewash it. She let the hot water fall over her body as she took her time. She shaved her legs and washed her face before climbing out. She dressed in her skinny jeans and a tank top. She sat with Leo at the kitchen table eating cereal while Traci took her turn in the shower. Once she was out they headed to Traci's mom to drop off Leo, Traci didn't want to bring him to the hair salon with them.

They got to the hair salon a couple minutes early and saw Gail waiting with three coffees and some pastries.

"Ready to become Mrs. Swarek?" she teased.

"Oh defiantly" Andy smiled. They walked in and were seated beside each other as the hairdressers worked with their hair. Andy decided on a simple hair to, she would have it in soft curls with some pinned back so she could have her veil clipped in the back. Traci decided to go with her hair completely curls. Gail on the other hand, she decided to chop off all her hair.

"Gail are you sure?" Andy asked leaning forward to see her past Traci.

"Well I need a change and we're here anyways. So chop it all off" she said shrugging. The hairdresser asked her if she was sure four more times then proceeded to cut her shoulder length hair inch by inch and ask if that was okay. In the end Gail had a cute pixie cut, which actually suited her.

"Wow Gail, that looks great" Andy said as the hairdresser finished up with her hair. She closed her eyes as the woman sprayed her hair with some hairspray.

They paid and left the hairdressers heading to Traci's to grab their dresses.

They made it to the church before the boys, which Traci was thankful for so Andy didn't see Sam.

They went into a room that was just for them, Jerry texted Traci and said that they were almost there. Her and Gail were determined to keep Andy in this room until she was walking down the aisle, which was only in an hour.

"Ready to put on your dress?" Gail asked as she got Traci to do up the zipper on the back of her dress. Andy nodded not trusting her voice. She was full of emotion and didn't want to wreak her make-up. In all honestly, Andy thought she was going to be nervous, but she wasn't, she was excited, anxious and overly happy.

Andy stripped down, usually she'd be self-conscious but this was no time to feel like that, these were her best friends helping her put on her wedding dress.

They finally finished tying up the corset when there was a knock at the door.

"No Boys Allowed!" Gail shouted. The door creeped open a little and Tommy poked his head in.

"Not even to see my baby girl before the wedding?" he asked looking at Gail with his hands up.

"No Boys allowed unless you're Tommy." she clarified in case there were any wandering eyes in the hallway.

"Almost time" Tommy said taking in his daughter "You look beautiful kiddo"

"Thanks Dad" Andy smiled as she grabbed her veil. "Mind putting this on for me?" she asked. Tommy nodded and Andy stood in front of the mirror as Tommy clipped it on.

There was another knock at the door. Traci opened it a little then opened it more when she saw it was Chloe.

"Hey guys" she stopped when she laid eyes on Andy. "Wow Andy, you look breathtaking, Sam's not gonna know what hit him!" she squealed.

"Anyways I came in here to tell you that everything's ready for you. The boys are all in place." she smiled.

Andy took one last look in the mirror, grabbed her flowers off the table and hooked her arm under her dad's. They walked to the entrance and the music started. Traci went first and Gail not far behind her. Andy noticed how lovely everything looked. She owed Chloe and Noelle big time for setting this up.

The music changed tempo and Tommy looked over at her. "Ready Sweetheart?"

Andy nodded and they started walking. As soon as she turned the corner, everyone stood up and there was a whisper throughout the crowd. Andy looked up and met Sam's eyes. He looked shocked then his dimples made an appearance. They didn't leave his face at all.

Andy blushed as she walked past Dov and Chris who smiled big at her and gave her a thumbs up, and she smiled at Sam's mom who was sitting in the front row with tears in her eyes, sitting beside her dad's girlfriend Anne.

"You take good care of my girl you hear me?" Tommy said as they reached the alter.

"You got it." Sam smiled as Andy handed her flowers to Traci and held hands with Sam.

Andy got lost in Sam's eyes, she barley even listened to the priest as he talked until he asked for the rings.

He told Andy to go first and read her vows. She didn't need paper for what she was going to say.

"Sam, first of all, I love you" the crowd chuckled a little at the obvious statement. "My motto when I joined the academy was 'I don't date cops' and I stuck to that motto, ask anyone. Then I met you, and I decided maybe it was time to come up with a new motto. I wanted to tell a little story, as Sam always teases me that I can talk forever but this is one that I thought was perfect to tell. We were laying in bed one night and you were teasing me, I don't even remember what you were teasing me about but my stomach hurt from laughing, we fell asleep and I was having a horrible nightmare, you weren't even really awake but I remember you grabbing me and just holding me and you said 'I'm right here, and I'm going to hold on to you, and I'm never going to let you go.' Right there, I knew that I would NEVER be more loved and more know." she said with tears in her eyes. She paused to take a deep breath as emotion filled her voice. "I can't wait to have a future with you. I promise to always love you, in sickness and in health and I promise to never go to bed angry" Andy smiled at a conversation they had months ago. Andy was upset with Sam over something stupid, she couldn't even remember what, but she threw a plastic spatula at him, it didn't hit him, but it wasn't one of her prouder moments.

_Flashback: _

_"Andy, come on I said I'm sorry" Sam said as he followed her up to the bedroom. Andy ignored him and changed into her pyjamas._

_She crawled into bed and grabbed her book off the nightstand and started reading, still ignoring him as he stood at the bed. He sighed and crawled into bed beside her. He took the book from her hand and threw it across the room. _

_"HEY!" she shouted. _

_Sam pulled her down the bed and hovered over her. "I said I'm sorry. I don't want to go to bed angry okay?" Sam said as he kissed her softly. _

_"I guess I kind of over reacted" Andy admitted. _

_"I'd say! You threw a spatula at me!" he laughed. _

_"Not my finest moment" she giggled as he kissed her again. _

_"Promise me something" Sam said, she nodded slightly waiting for him to continue. _

_"Let's never go to bed angry alright? So many things can happen through the night, we know that" he said referring to the night she was kidnapped. "So let's make sure we work it out, even if we stay up all night fighting, we don't fall asleep mad at each other." _

_"I promise" Andy smiled as they kissed. _

_End Flashback:_

"Sam, go ahead." The priest smiled.

"Andy, from the moment I met you, I knew you were it for me. I've never known of a love like this. I keep thinking about kids, parks on Sunday's the normal stuff all with you, but we all know that we are far from normal, but I still imagine it and I know that we can have that." he smiled as Andy giggled, wiping a tear that escaped. "I never imagined that one day I would be standing up here and marrying my best friend and the love of my life. You're it for me Andy, and I wasn't kidding when I said one day I would make you a Swarek. I also promise to love you forever, in sickness and in health and till death do us part. I also promise to never go to bed angry. Even when you throw a spatula at my head." Sam said as Andy started laughing. They crowd chuckled but no one really knew the story.

"Andy, do you take Sam as your lawfully wedded husband?" the priest asked.

"I do" Andy said as Sam slipped the wedding band on her finger.

"Sam, do you take Andy as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do" Sam said as Andy slid the wedding band on his finger.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, for the first time ever I pronounce to you, Mr and Mrs Sam Swarek. Sam, you can kiss your bride now" the priest smiled.

Sam sighed loudly "Finally!" he said as he wrapped his arms around Andy and picked her up spinning her around as he kissed her. Everyone cheered and whistled as they made their way down the aisle.

* * *

They headed to a park for pictures as everyone else made their way to the hall for cocktails.

When they arrived at the hall everyone rushed up to congratulate them. They ate dinner and then it was time for the first dance.

Andy let Sam guide her to the dance floor and held her as they swayed to the music.

"Are you going to tell me where we're going on our honeymoon yet?" Andy said into his ear.

"Nope" Sam smiled at her. He kissed her temple as they swayed across the dance floor.

"Thank you" she said after a minute.

"For what?" Sam asked.

"This" she said looking around the perfectly decorated hall. "For being you"

"Well Thank you too then" Sam said kissing her. The song ended and everyone clapped as the DJ started playing more danceable music. Andy danced with her friends before going and changing into the cute white summer dress she bought.

It was way easier to walk around in the summer dress then it was to walk around in the wedding dress.

Sam was still in his suite but changed right before midnight. He was wearing black shorts and a white button up.

The DJ announced that the bride and groom were heading to the airport to go on their honeymoon, Everyone came over to say goodbye.

"Goodbye, have fun" Tommy said hugging his daughter. "Love you kiddo"

"Love you too Dad" Andy smiled as she turned to Traci. "Thank you so much for everything I love you!" Andy said hugging her friend.

"Love you too. Now get out of here and don't forget to bring me back something nice from wherever he whisks you away too" Traci smiled.

They waved goodbye to everyone and hopped in the cab to take them to the airport.

* * *

"Now can you tell me where we're going?" Andy asked as they stood in line to check in.

"Fine, here" Sam said handing her a ticket.

"Maui?!" She squealed. "I've always wanted to go there"

"I know" Sam smiled putting his arm around her.

"I love you Sam" she said kissing him.

"I love you too Swarek" he said before laughing. "It doesn't have the same effect as McNally does"

* * *

**Serve, Protect and leave me a review please :) **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Here's the second last chapter! Thanks for reviewing :)**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Rookie Blue.

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: *One year Later***

Andy woke up and turned in Sam's arms.

"Good Morning" she said kissing him lightly.

"Good Morning Sweetheart" Sam mumbled against her lips. "Happy Anniversary" he smiled.

"Happy Anniversary" Andy repeated kissing him again. Luckily they both managed to switch shifts and get the day off so they could spend it with each other, not in a squad car.

"I felt like I haven't slept in, in years" Andy said as she looked at the clock, it was almost eleven am.

"I know, it's been a while" Sam laughed sitting up. "I'm going to start coffee and make breakfast, why don't you shower?" he suggested. "Take your time" he said as she sat up as well.

"Alright" Andy smiled as she headed to the shower. Sam got dressed quickly and jogged to the flower shop around the corner.

"Roses today?" the man asked. Sam shook his head.

"I'll grab some of the daisy's and the purple hydrangea's" Sam said pulling some cash from his pocket. He got back to the house just in time. Andy was just getting out of the shower. He grabbed the eggs and bacon from the fridge and placed the flowers in the vase with a purple bow around it, he placed the card and a long velvet box on the counter.

He was cooking the bacon when Andy came down the stairs, "Smells delicious down here" she sang as she entered the kitchen. She stopped frozen. "Sam, these are beautiful" she smiled.

"Just like you" he said kissing her cheek. Andy pulled open the card.

_My beautiful wife,_

_I can't believe its been one year since you agreed to become a Swarek. I've loved every minute of being with you and appreciate everything you do for me. I love you and always will._

_xoxo Sam._

Andy smiled and put the card down, she opened the velvet box and there was a beautiful Pandora charm bracelet. It already had a couple charms, a police badge, a basketball, a heart, and a sparkly one.

"Thank you so much Sam" Andy said as she walked over and hugged him, she gave him a kiss before running upstairs.

She ran back down and handed him a small box, wrapped in heart wrapping paper. He smiled as he ripped it open. It was the watch he had been looking at getting a couple months ago.

"You remembered" he smiled.

"I bought it that day when you went to the bathroom" she smiled.

"Thank you" Sam said kissing her.

They sat down and ate breakfast together in bed. Andy went to go take a bite of her eggs and got nauseous. "Oh god" she said covering her mouth and running to the bathroom.

Sam was hot on her heels and holding her hair back as she emptied her stomach, he rubbed his hand in circles on her back at an attempt to sooth her.

She sat back against the wall and closed her eyes taking a deep breath.

"Sorry, didn't think my cooking would make you sick" Sam said with a soft smile.

"No, it was good. I just felt sick all of a sudden. I feel fine now." Andy said

"Maybe you're pregnant" Sam joked. They laughed for a couple seconds when the smile dropped from Andy's face. She started counting on her fingers.

"Holy Shit." she said.

"What?" Sam asked.

"I could be" Andy responded.

"What?" Sam said again.

"Pregnant." Andy said looking up at him.

"Let's find out! Let's call the doctor!" Sam said jumping up and grabbing his phone. He dialled the doctor's office and booked an appointment.

"We're in, in an hour. They had a cancellation." Sam said as he ran around the room trying to find clothes.

"Sam" Andy said, he ignored her as he was in the closet finding a shirt.

"Sam!" Andy said louder. He stopped and turned to her.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Can we just sit for a minute. We never really talked about kids." Andy said sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Do you not want kids?" Sam asked, sadness fell across his face, but it was gone as fast as it had appeared.

"I don't know" Andy shrugged. "I'd love to have them, I guess I'm just scared."

Sam grabbed her hand and held it in his. "If you are pregnant, it's going to be okay, we'll do it together, we'll have each other."

"We'd be responsible for another human being." Andy pointed out.

"And I bet we'd do great." Sam smiled bringing her hand to his mouth to kiss it. "What are you so scared about?" he asked

"I'm not sure. I'm happy, I am. I look at Leo and I look at the Shaw girls and I want that with you, I do. I want to see a mini Sam running around here, but it is going to be a huge change in our lives." Andy said.

Sam nodded slightly "I'd love to see a little McNally around here that's for sure." Sam grinned, "I'm sure we can handle this change. Remember what I said on our wedding day? Kids, parks on Sundays, I want it all with you." Sam said.

Andy was beginning to feel a lot better about the situation. Sam was being really supportive and it calmed her.

"So uh, did you wanna go to the doctors today or do you want me to cancel?" Sam asked scratching his cheek.

"Let me get dressed and we can go" she smiled.

* * *

Andy and Sam waited nervously for the doctor to come back in. Sam held her hand a rubbed his thumb over her knuckled in a soothing way.

The door open and Andy sat up straighter. "Congratulations, you are about eight weeks along" The doctor smiled. She got them to sign a paper and booked the ultrasound for when she hit the four month mark.

They walked out to the truck hand in hand. "Are you happy?" Sam asked.

"Extremely" she smiled.

* * *

Andy and Sam pulled up in front of their house.

"So I had reservations tonight at the new restaurant but if you're not feeling it, then we can just order some take out and stay home." Sam smiled as they walked into the house.

She kicked off her shoes and hung up her jacket. "No, no. We can go still, If you want" Andy smiled.

"Whatever you want" Sam said kissing her head.

"Love you" Andy smiled.

"Love you" Sam said, he moved in front of her and crouched down so his face was at his belly "And you too" he said softly as he kissed her stomach. Andy was in awe when Sam came up and kissed her.

"What?" he asked

"You're going to be a great father." Andy smiled kissing him again.

"Do you want to tell people right away?" Sam asked

"Well, I'd like to keep it a secret for a bit. At least until the next ultrasound, just to make sure everything is okay." Andy said.

"Sounds good babe" Sam said kissing her before walking upstairs.

* * *

"Anything to drink?" the waitress at the new restaurant downtown asked.

"I'll just have a water" Andy said as the waitress turned to Sam.

"And for you?"

"I'll have a scotch please" Sam smiled as the waitress turned on her heel and headed to the bar.

"So all afternoon I was thinking about names." Andy smiled.

"Already?" Sam laughed.

"Sam, we are responsible for naming a child. It has to be thought through" Andy said seriously.

"Okay, so for a girl, I was thinking…"

"Lucy" Sam interrupted.

Andy scrunched up her nose. "No way"

"What's wrong with Lucy?" Sam asked innocently.

"What's right with it?" Andy laughed. "Before you interrupted I was going to say Summer."

The waitress came over and gave them their drinks. Sam took a sip and looked at Andy.

"Summer?" Sam laughed.

"Yes, it's cute." Andy said.

"Cute if you're dancing in the midnight show to pay this month's rent." Sam said.

"SAM!" Andy laughed.

"What?" he said laughing with her. The waitress came over and took their orders.

"Okay, for a boy…. Ben" Andy smiled.

"Meh" Sam said shrugging

"What's wrong with that one?" Andy sighed

"It's boring!" Sam said

"Fine, you have any names?" She asked.

"Jesse" Sam said.

"Veto" Andy said straight faced. A small smiled crept on Sam's face.

"Oh we can veto now? This should get interesting." Sam laughed.

They spent the rest of their meal discussing names and by the end of it they were laughing so hard they were crying.

"Despite what celebrities are naming their kids we are not naming ours Apple." He said between laughs.

"Banana?" Andy asked laughing, wiping tears from her eyes.

Sam was still laughing when the waitress brought over their bill.

"Thanks for tonight Sam, it was great" Andy smiled as they walked back to the truck.

"Anything for you babies" Sam said pointing between her and her stomach. Andy rolled her eyes and laughed as he closed her door.

* * *

***One Month Later* **

Andy sweetheart, why don't you just stay home today?" Sam said as he rubbed her back and brushed the hair out of her face. She was hunched over the toilet taking deep breaths.

"It's just morning sickness. It'll be gone soon." Andy said as she started to throw up again.

"It's almost noon. Not morning sickness anymore." Sam chuckled. "You can crawl in bed, I'll make you some tea and chicken noodle soup before I go, and you can watch Netflix in bed." Sam said trying to bribe her to stay home.

"Fine" Andy said quietly giving up.

"Okay, I'm going to start the shower and you can get in and I'll go make you some soup" Sam said standing up.

He walked downstairs and grabbed the soup and tea.

He walked back up with the soup and tea as Andy was getting out of the shower.

"Here babe" Sam said handing her a pair of her sweats and his academy sweater she loved so much.

"How did I get so lucky?" Andy asked putting on the clothes after throwing her hair in a messy bun.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked as he tucked her into bed.

"You're just amazing, and so good to me." Andy said as she brought the tea to her lips and took a small sip.

"I'm the lucky one" Sam said as he kissed her softly. "I'll call you later" Sam said before leaving the room.

* * *

Sam was halfway done his shift when he and Diaz stopped to grab something to eat. He pulled out his phone and called Andy.

"Hello?" She sniffled, it sounded like she was crying.

"Andy? What's wrong?" Sam asked alarm in his voice.

"Nothing, nothing." She said sniffling again.

"Are you crying?" he asked softly.

"This damn movie gets me every time and my stupid hormones from your child are all out of wack." Andy cried into the phone.

"What movie did you watch sweetheart?" he asked.

"Frozen" she sniffled. Sam tried his best to hide his laugh.

"Well its going to be okay, it's just a cartoon." Sam said with a smiled on his face.

"I know! But it's sad!" She said sniffling.

"Alright, well I'll be home in a couple hours and we can watch a happy movie together."

"Okay, love you" She sniffled.

"Love you too" Sam said before she hung up. He laughed as he put his phone away.

* * *

***Two months later* **

"Sam, it's getting obvious" Andy said as she put on a shirt and tightening it over her belly.

"So beautiful" Sam said coming behind her and kissing her hair, Andy huffed out a breath as she loosened her grip on her t-shirt.

"We can tell people if you want." Sam suggested.

"I'm already five months. Traci is going to be so mad." Andy laughed.

"In four months she won't even care because she'll be Aunt Traci" Sam laughed.

"I got a perfect way to tell her." Andy laughed. It was her and Sam's first day off together in a month and a half.

"Can we go baby shopping today?" Andy asked.

"Sure" Sam said as he put on his jeans.

They drove down to Babies R US, Sam pushed the cart as Andy grabbed things.

"What color are we going to paint the room? Can we do a theme?" she asked excitingly.

"Anything you want babe" Sam laughed as she picked up a stuffed lion.

"Let's do a jungle theme…. OH!" She said her hands flying to her stomach. Sam was immediately at her side.

"What's wrong?!" he asked alarmed.

"I think he likes a jungle theme idea" Andy laughed as she brought Sam's hand to where he was kicking. Sam had never felt something so amazing before.

"That's…. wow" Sam said. Andy smiled at him kissing him quickly.

"Jungle theme it is" Sam laughed.

They continued shopping a bought multiple stuffed animals including a lion, monkey, and elephant. They bought a brown crib and a matching brown changing table.

They picked a light green for the room. Sam had suggested they paint one wall yellow. Andy agreed and they bought some cute onesies and blankets for the baby.

* * *

Sam dropped Andy off at work the next day, desk duty. Sam had talked to Frank and let him know about their current situation. Sam stuck around work a little longer that day. He waited outside the locker rooms for Andy.

* * *

"Trac! I have something for you" Andy said handing her a piece of paper. Traci opened it up.

"Aunt Traci, I can't wait to meet you. Love baby Swarek" Traci read out loud as her eyes widened. "WHAT!" she shouted.

Andy laughed. "In four months you'll meet your nephew"

"You're five months along?!" she shouted "You can barley tell! I looked like a whale in my fifth month."

* * *

"A congratulations is in order to Sam and Andy. We're going to have a new face joining the fifteen family in a couple months." Frank said as everyone clapped turning to the back of the room.

"That's why you've been riding desk!" Chris said finally putting together the pieces.

"Congrats Brother" Oliver said clapping Sam on the back and hugging Andy.

"So about names… I was thinking Oliver" Oliver said as everyone around him laughed.

* * *

**Serve Protect and Review please :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:**** Here's the last chapter of Paranoid. I'm so thankful for all of you being so supportive!**

**Also Happy Early Fourth of July to all my American Readers. For the first time in my nineteen years I get to experience how another country celebrates!**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Rookie Blue.**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen:**

Andy was eight months into her pregnancy when she came home from her shopping trip with Traci to Sam painting. She walked into what would be the babies room to see everything they'd bought set up. The jungle theme mobile was set up above the crib and the changing table against the other wall. Sam was finishing painting a large tree on the wall, with a monkey hanging off of it. There was a lion roaring under the tree and three elephants, two big ones and a little one on the far side of the yellow wall.

"Sam" Andy said softly admiring the room. "So this is why you took the day off"

"Andy, step out, you shouldn't be in here because of the fumes!" Sam said setting down the small paintbrush and ushering her out of the room.

"I didn't know you could draw, much less paint!" Andy said as tears filled her eyes.

"Why are you crying?" Sam asked concerned

"These damn baby hormones. I just love the room so much." Andy said. Sam laughed and kissed her softly before placing his hands on her swelled belly and rubbing lightly.

"This is so beautiful" Andy said smiling wiping away her tears.

"You're beautiful" Sam said. Throughout her last trimester Sam had been feeding her compliments the entire time because he knew she was self-conscious.

"Thank you" she said kissing him again. "Wanna go to the Penny tonight?"

"If you want to" Sam said. Andy looked up at him and started wiping paint off his face.

"How about you shower first" Andy suggested giggling.

"Okay, but only if you join me" Sam smirked.

* * *

Sam held Andy's hand as they walked into the penny.

"HEY! Look what the cat dragged in!" Oliver shouted. A couple heads turned their way. Oliver stood up to hug Andy "Glowing, you are radiating!"

Andy laughed at Oliver and took at seat at the table with Traci and Gail. She urged Sam to go sit with his friends.

"Sam, I promise if she goes into labour you'll know." Gail laughed. Sam nodded slightly before heading to sit with his friends.

They were there for about two hours when a petite blonde walked through the door. She smiled as she spotted the table where Oliver, Noelle, Jerry, Sam and Frank were sitting. Andy watched as she was introduced to Sam and she plopped beside him in the empty chair.

"Who's that?" Andy asked Gail.

"Emma Parker, new transfer from 17th." Gail said. Andy nodded as she watching the blonde hit Sam's arm and letting her hand lingered on his bicep as she threw her head back laughing.

"Well, I'm getting tired. I think I'll see if Sam is ready to leave." Andy said fake yawning.

"I'll call you tomorrow" Traci smiled as Andy stood up and grabbed her jacket.

Andy walked over to Sam. She placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Hey Babe" Sam smiled.

"I'm feeling a little tired, do you mind if we go home?" Andy asked.

"No of course." Sam said standing up.

"Emma, this is Andy, she's an officer at fifteen, Sammy's partner, but she's on maturity leave now, obviously" Oliver said as he pointed to Andy.

Andy couldn't hold back her smile as she saw the disappointment in the petite blonde's face. "Nice to meet you" Andy said sweetly.

"Nice to meet you as well" the blonde said.

They said their goodbyes and walked to the truck.

"You know McNally, I always knew your eyes were brown but I never noticed they had a hint of green." Sam laughed as he helped her in.

"Hey, I was just letting her know you were taken" Andy laughed.

"Mhm" Sam said as he rounded the truck and got in.

* * *

Andy sat in bed reading a baby book in bed while Sam changed, Sam crawled into bed and kissed her.

"Sam?" Andy said calmly taking a deep breath.

"Ya?" he asked.

"My water just broke" Andy said, still calm.

Sam jumped out of the bed and threw on some clothes.

"Okay Alright, it's time." Sam said as he grabbed Andy some clothes and helped her change. As they were leaving the house Andy had her first contraction.

She took a couple deep breaths as Sam locked the door. They got in the truck and drove to the hospital.

"How are you doing? Are you okay?" Sam asked as he grabbed the bag from the back and helped her out of the truck.

"I'm fine" Andy said as she had another contraction.

Sam texted everyone and let them know she was in labour. It was only nine o'clock so no one was asleep yet. Sam's phone started blowing up like crazy; he put it on silent until they got into a room.

"Hello Mrs. Swarek, I'm Doctor Sawyer and I'm going to be delivering your baby boy. If you don't mind we're going to just do a quick ultrasound and check how dilated you are." Dr Sawyer said.

Andy nodded as she had another contraction.

"How far apart are your contractions?" she asked.

"Six minutes and thirty four seconds apart" Sam said checking his watch.

The Doctor chuckled as she rubbed the gel on Andy's stomach. "Everything looks great so far." Dr Sawyer said as the nurse checked how dilated she was.

"Two in a half centimeters dilated." The nurse said.

"Aright, it could be a little while now so just hang tight and we'll be back in an hour to check on you. If you need anything, just press the button and a nurse will be here. There are ice chips down the hall." Dr Sawyer said. Sam pulled out his phone once Andy was settled and texted everyone telling them they didn't need to come to the hospital and that Sam would keep them updated.

"Do you need anything?" Sam asked as he brushed some hair out of her face.

Andy shook her head and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked frowning.

"I'm nervous" Andy said honestly.

"I'm going be here every step of the way." Sam assured her.

* * *

The doctor came in and checked Andy out. She had been in labour for almost six hours.

"Well, looks like the wait is over. Mr. Swarek if you head out with the nurses they'll scrub you up." The Doctor said.

* * *

"Okay Andy, couple more pushes." The doctor said.

Andy pushed and threw her head back, beads of sweat were running down her forehead, Sam wiped them away and brushed her hair out of her face.

"Sam, I can't" Andy cried. "It hurts and I'm so tired"

"Babe, you got this. You're so strong you can do this. He's going to be here any minute." Sam said holding her hand as the doctor instructed her to push again. They heard a strong baby cry and Andy cried as well.

"He's here, you did it." Sam said kissing her softly.

"Thank you" Andy said against his lips. The nurse brought over the newly born baby boy and placed him in Andy's arms.

"He's beautiful" Andy cried. She looked up at Sam to see tears in his eyes. He used her free hand to cup her face and kiss him. Andy kissed her son's forehead and handed him to Sam.

"Hey buddy" Sam said cradling his son, Sam said on the edge of the bed so that Andy could see him as well. The baby scrunched up his face as if he were going to cry, but Sam shushed him softy and ran his finger over the baby's cheek.

"Do we have a name for this handsome little boy?" the nurse asked bringing over the clipboard.

Sam looked at Andy and she nodded as she smiled. "Avery Samuel Swarek" Sam said smiling.

"Welcome to the world Avery" Andy said softy as she held Sam's hand.

"I love you" Andy said squeezing his hand.

"I love you too" Sam said kissing her temple and squeezing her hand back.

* * *

**There's the end! Hope you guys liked it. Thanks for reading 3**


End file.
